


Гость

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Rome, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Culture Shock, Double Penetration, Foot Fetish, Group Sex, Hand Fetish, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murderers, Oil, Roma | Rome, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Yandere, Yangire, dynasty Han, rome republic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Римская республика. Жара, разврат, садизм и мазохизм.У каждого есть своя оборотная сторона. Безвольный воришка с неожиданно твердой страстью к насилию и властный посол, компенсирующий жесткость в политике полным подчинением в постели, утоляют жажду друг друга.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PWP-зарисовки про встречу патриция и плебея.
> 
> Дубликат есть на Фикбуке.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Переодевшись рабом, маргинальный римский ворюга Мариус Юний Эгнаций пробирается на пир в доме легата и обнаруживает, что знать не менее порочна чем плебс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Комната с холодным бассейном называется фригидарий - но автор постеснялся писать такое слово в PWP.  
**Каффа, она же Феодосия.  
***Меркурий также является богом воровства, на что намекал Мар в своем «арт-заказе».

Мариус встретил его, заблудившись в доме легата.  
— Ну наконец-то, — резкий надменный голос заставил Мара замереть. — Легат прислал мне мое развлечение.  
Говоривший возлежал около бассейна, и Мар еще не успел увидеть его, скрытого колоннами, а тот уже расслышал его шаги! А ведь Мариус был одним из лучших воров в Риме и привык, что его походку слышат только звери.  
— Подойди ближе! — скомандовал голос.  
Мар рассмотрел варианты. Говоривший, судя по акценту, не местный; должно быть, гость легата, предпочевший одиночество шумному сборищу, бурлившему сейчас в западном крыле виллы. Одевшись рабом, Мариус одолжил там некоторое количество ценностей: с десяток золотых браслетов, несколько серебряных диадем, и, главное, опаловое колье из Каффы, подделкой которого гости, надо думать, любуются и по сей час. Все это Мар бросил в винный бочонок и с деловым видом отправился прочь, да вот незадача, заблудился. А теперь какой-то привередливый господин зовет его, да еще и полагает „развлечением“. Прирезать его, что ли, чтобы не поднял крик?  
Но для начала нужно попробовать решить дело миром. В конце концов, он раб, он несет бочонок, он, во имя всех богов, занят.  
— Нижайше прошу прощения, господин, — произнес Мар, выходя к ложу незнакомца. Его изумило отсутствие других рабов — подносящих вино, с опахалами, посыльных. Человек был совершенно один. Тем проще. — Меня послали отнести подаренное господину легату фракийское вино в погреб, — Мар порадовался удачно сочиненному вранью — с такой постановкой никто не осмелится просить его распочать бочонок, — однако я с радостью…  
Он хотел сказать „я с радостью напомню легату о вашей просьбе“, но в этот момент лежавший на ложе спиной к нему человек повернул голову. Слова застряли в глотке римского вора, все его тело непроизвольно подобралось, как у хищника, увидевшего врага… или добычу? Человек оказался неимоверно красив: словно сам Аполлон спустился с жарких небес прилечь в прохладе мраморного бассейна.  
Это был мужчина лет двадцати пяти, может, тридцати; точеные черты надменного худого лица были безупречно прекрасны, однако лишены мягкости и покорности, свойственной женским лицам. Белоснежная кожа выдавала в нем чужеземца, равно как и длинные шелковые одежды, однако Мар не мог определить даже примерно, откуда родом странный чужак. Он смотрел на Мара снизу вверх, поджав губы и чуть сощурив жесткие сверкающие миндалевидные глаза. В этом взгляде был вызов и была смерть, насмешливая оценка и высокомерное презрение. Будь Мар нормальным человеком, он бы ни за что не стал связываться с обладателем подобного взгляда; он знал этот тип людей. Все в них, казалось, говорило лишь об одном: „Если мне не понравится, как ты себя ведешь, я немедленно прикончу тебя без малейшей жалости“. Взгляд господ, ни во что не ставящих жизнь людей.  
— Однако я с радостью выполню любое ваше желание, мой господин, — хрипло произнес Мар, опускаясь на колено и ставя бочонок на землю нарочито медленно, будто он и впрямь полон вина, а не драгоценностей. Невозможно устоять от искуса узнать, что именно полагает подобный человек за „развлечение“. Преимущество Мара в том, что на самом деле он не имеет никаких обязательств выполнять желания какого-то иноземца, а при необходимости запросто перережет ему глотку. Он пока что только вор, а не раб.  
Странно, мысль о возможном убийстве гостя вызвала у него внутреннее негодование. Раньше подобных шевелений совести Мариус не испытывал.  
— Любое? — холодно произнес гость, изучающе глядя на Мара и облизывая губы — не полные и не тонкие, чётко очерченные, бледные.  
— Все, что в моих силах, — ответил Мар, глядя на него исподлобья, с вызовом и насмешливо, ожидая, как отреагирует на это чужак.  
— Подойди, — приказал мужчина, переворачиваясь к Мару лицом и нарочито медленным жестом беря в руки нож. Предполагалось, что он для чистки фруктов, но Мар видел и по форме клинка, и по тому, как легко и одновременно уверенно лежит он в тонких пальцах чужака, что нож боевой. Запугивает? Или собрался убить? Один нож Мар выбьет из руки, если что, но кто знает, сколько у него под пурпурными шелками еще оружия — может целый пыточный арсенал. Однако раб должен делать то, что ему говорят.  
Он поднялся и подошел вплотную к ложу гостя. Нож серебристой рыбкой метался меж белых пальцев и находился как раз на уровне живота Мара. Чужак пристально смотрел на него светлыми сверкающими глазами; Мар смотрел на него.  
„Если он пырнет меня, я успею его задушить“, — мысль плавно крутилась в голове подобно мурене в искусственном пруду. Однако за ней, этой мыслью, заклубилась другая, словно брызнули в воду капли крови; мысль растворилась и окрасила сознание. Это было представление о том, как пальцы Мара касаются тонкой шеи гостя, впиваются в белую плоть и грубо стискивают ее, как раскрываются его губы в безмолвном крике, как…  
— На колени, животное, — голос рассек темные фантазии не хуже клинка. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал твоему господину, как дурно ты воспитан?  
„Да сколько угодно“, — хмыкнул про себя Мар. Он был немного разочарован этой жалкой угрозой; с другой стороны, ему все еще было любопытно, что же значило „развлечение“. Гость сел, подогнув под себя ноги, несимметрично, словно женщина, но опустившийся перед его ложем на нагретые солнцем мраморные плиты Мар следил лишь за движением ножа. Именно поэтому он и пропустил первый удар.  
С невероятной ловкостью и быстротой, так, что римский вор заметил лишь смазанное движение, левая рука гостя впилась в его голову и ударила лбом о деревянный край ложа. Мар стиснул зубы от боли и отшатнулся; в глазах на несколько секунд потемнело, а гость уже держал у его шеи нож, левой рукой оттягивая волосы на затылке. Его шелковое одеяние чуть распахнулось, обнажая такие же белые, как и его лицо, плечи и грудь.  
— Как твое имя, раб? — процедил он, яростно глядя в глаза Мара. — Что мне вырезать на твоем теле прежде, чем оно отправится ко львам?!  
— Мар. Оливковый венок, в центре рука, над ней — Меркурий, а по краям пляшут лесные нимфы.  
Надо отдать ему должное, гость опешил лишь на пару секунд, за которые, впрочем, Мар сумел справиться с головокружением. Струйка крови стекала по лицу, неприятно щекоча кожу, лезвие клинка впивалось в низ скулы, обещая краткую, но самую яркую последнюю улыбку в его жизни. Да, не следовало злить человека с глазами убийцы, но тут Мар сам виноват: что ж, его глупая жизнь увенчается не менее глупой смертью. Пускай. Ему нечего терять.  
Внезапно незнакомец рассмеялся. У него был не слишком приятный смех, но это все равно было поразительно. Затем он чиркнул ножом по скуле Мара, оставив неглубокий, но кровавый порез, и зашвырнул нож в бассейн. Лишь позже Мар понял значение этого поступка.  
Кровь из разбитого лба скопилась над бровью и бодро стекла вниз, смешавшись с кровью из рассеченной скулы. Гость откинулся на спинку ложа, и, внезапно выпростав из-под шелка правую ногу, коснулся пальцами крови на его лице. Взгляд его переменился, теперь в нем была не столько враждебность, сколько ожидание: как отреагирует непокорный раб?  
Вначале Мар хотел его укусить. Тонкая изящная нога гостя гладила его по лицу маленькими чистыми пальчиками, размазывая кровь от ран. Однако незнакомец чертовcки силен, его хрупкость коварна и обманчива, в чем уже имел глупость убедиться Маров лоб. Если чужаку придет в голову ударить его, он может и шею сломать. Но по неосознаваемой для себя причине Мар не прерывал игру под прикрытием, лишь расслабил мышцы спины и шеи, чтобы, в случае удара, принять его вскользь, а не в упор. Несмотря на жару, пальцы гостя были прохладными; он по-прежнему не отрывал полуприкрытых глаз от лица Мара, однако уже не чувствовалось исходящей от него поначалу агрессии.  
Внезапно он прекратил размазывать его кровь, вытянул ногу, выгнув стопу, и произнес как ни в чем ни бывало:  
— Я запачкался. Очисти меня.  
Бассейн был в двух шагах, можно было не сходя с места протянуть руку и зачерпнуть воды; рядом также стояла умывальня с ароматной водой. Мар взглянул в светлые глаза гостя. Взял левой рукой его ногу под икру, ощутив твердость мышц. Медленно, не спуская глаз с бледного лица, положил правую руку сверху на щиколотку и сжал пальцы, жестко зафиксировав ногу. Сейчас Мар может, к примеру, дернуть его на себя, стянуть с ложа и начать драку. Что-то из этого получится!  
Вместо этого он, не отрывая взгляда, медленно провел языком по подъёму его ноги, а затем взял в рот два его окровавленных пальца — большой и указательный. Гость поджал губы, его лицо было непроницаемо, однако Мар ощутил, как сжались пальчики, когда он просунул между ними язык, слизывая собственную солоноватую кровь.  
Крепко держа гостя за ногу, Мар облизывал и обсасывал каждый маленький пальчик его ноги, ласкал их по кругу, проникал между ними, то брал в рот сразу по несколько, то, напротив, лишь водил кончиком языка по подушечкам или краям ногтей. Он скорее ощущал, чем видел, как дыхание незнакомца стало неровным, а тело налилось теплом; его пальцы сжимались все чаще, мешая Мару их облизывать, и тогда он приподнял его ступню и провел языком по внутренней стороне. Гость вздрогнул, но Мар лишь крепче стиснул его ногу, продолжая кончиком языка лизать середину его стопы. Мужчина вздрагивал при каждом касании, его губы сжались в тонкую линию, словно он пытался сдержать рвущиеся наружу стоны. Чуть усмехнувшись одними глазами, Мар описал языком круг посередине его стопы, и тогда гость вздрогнул и резко произнес:  
— Прекрати!  
Мар ослабил хватку, но не отпустил его ногу, а, посмотрев поверх сжатых пальцев, осведомился:  
— Я достаточно тщательно очистил вас, господин?  
Мужчина снова поджал губы, взглянул на него с холодком, затем потянулся и, взяв со столика бутыль, протянул ее Мару.  
— Теперь умасти меня.  
Мар отпустил его ногу, взял бутыль, снял стеклянную крышку. В нос дохнуло чужими завораживающими пряностями — сандал и какие-то еще иноземные масла для тела. От этого аромата он вдруг подумал, что „развлечение“ здесь зашло слишком далеко. Хотя пока не прибежал никто из слуг, не было слышно ни воплей о пропажах, но вообще каких-либо звуков пира — похоже, он действительно попал в другое крыло виллы. А может этот гость и вправду — воплотившийся бог? Тогда это объясняет и его одиночество, и необычную внешность — волосы, к примеру, совершенно белые, и убраны в необычную причёску на затылке. Если он и вправду бог, стоит делать все, что он говорит. Уж чем известны римские боги, так это карой за непочтительное к ним отношение.  
Мар налил в ладонь ароматного масла и, придерживая ногу гостя за пятку, начал втирать сандал в стопу.  
— Не так сильно, — тут же резко скомандовал он. — Тебе что, масла жалко?  
„Могу поспорить, такая бутылочка стоит немало“, — фыркнул про себя Мар, но налил в ладонь еще и обхватил сразу ставшие скользкими и податливыми пальчики гостя. Тот смотрел на него, его лицо было вновь непроницаемо, а дыхание — ровно. Поняв, что так он провозится до ночи, Мар поднял узкое горло бутыли к его колену и стал лить масло тонкой струйкой, размазывая по ноге. Он никогда раньше подобного не делал, учиться приходилось по ходу. Он умастил ногу гостя до колена, и тот выпростал вторую. Пока Мар умащал и ее, гость положил правую ногу ему на плечо и пощипывал масляными пальчиками его шею. Это, как ни странно, оказалось довольно приятно, да и кровь из порезов уже свернулась и перестала идти. Мар умастил вторую ногу гостя до колена, и вдруг тот неожиданно поднялся с ложа и выпрямился перед ним в полный рост.  
Он был абсолютно голым. То, что вначале Мар принял за одежду, оказалось шелковым покрывалом, которое осталось на ложе, как только гость встал. Он смотрел на него сверху вниз; Мар, стоя на коленях и держа в руках бутылку масла, взглянул на него.  
— Продолжай.  
Мар вдруг осознал, что хочет его трахнуть. Жаждет завалить этого надменного иноземца на ложе, развести в стороны его ноги, впиться пальцами в белую плоть и трахать его до тех пор, пока он не потеряет сознание, а потом макнуть головой в бассейн, заставив очнуться, и трахнуть снова, на полу, вбивая изнеженное тело в твердые каменные плиты, затем кончить ему в рот, потом связать, и, может быть, трахнуть еще разок.  
Страсть темной волной окатила его, ознобом прошлась по телу и разлилась по нему горячим желанием. Оставалось только порадоваться, что стояк не слишком заметен под рабской одеждой и понадеяться, что его не выдаст слабое подрагивание пальцев. Мар налил масла в ладонь и коснулся ноги гостя выше колена. Теперь, когда он поднялся, Мар тоже мог выпрямиться; его лицо было примерно на уровне паха. С некоторым разочарованием он отметил, что сам гость нисколько не возбуждён, гладко выбритые член и яйца висели между ног совершенно безжизненно.  
Теперь Мар не смотрел на его лицо — это стало неудобно, да и он опасался, что гость прочтет в его взгляде желание и лишит его своего общества. Поэтому он нежно и медленно умащивал его ляжки, стройные, упругие ноги воина, а может, как Мар решил в самом начале, даже не воина, а самого Аполлона. Однако как он ни пытался продлить удовольствие, обе ноги были тщательно умащены и блестели на солнце, и Мар поднял глаза на гостя. Тот холодно и как-то чересчур резко уронил:  
— Дальше.  
Мар налил в руку масла и провел по твердым нижним мышцам его живота, сначала справа, потом слева. Его собственная кровь бурлила в венах, но коснуться рукой члена гостя он не решался. Это было даже забавно: четверть часа назад он спокойно размышлял, не убить ли его, а теперь… Снова налив масла в ладонь, Мар коснулся рукой его ягодицы. Пальцы по масляной коже скользили легко, Мар чуть прикрыл глаза, налил масла на вторую руку и коснулся второй ягодицы. Жаль, он не может их видеть! Зато может вдоволь пощупать, такие маленькие, округлые, упругие… Вновь налив масла, он снова сжал их, хотя на самом деле необходимость в этом уже отпала. Вдруг гость как-то резко дернулся, двинув бедрами как тогда, когда Мар сосал его пальцы. Одна рука Мара оказалась между ягодиц мужчины, его пальцы скользнули по колечку ануса, и гость снова вздрогнул, почти простонал:  
— Дальше!  
Не в силах поверить в свою удачу, Мар медленно, чтобы у иноземца были все шансы передумать, надавил на колечко мышц указательным пальцем. Он почувствовал ответное движение, он услышал, как втянул в себя воздух гость, ощутил, как тело его стало теплее, и увидел, как набух и порозовел его аккуратный безволосый член.  
Вновь увлажнив руку маслом, Мар медленно, преодолевая сопротивление плоти, ввел в анус мужчины указательный палец, надавил и чуть согнул его. На этот раз стон был настоящим.  
Мар медленно вынул палец, и стал поглаживать и тереть анус гостя, чувствуя, как пульсирует мышечное колечко под пальцами, то сжимаясь, то разжимаясь. Второй рукой Мар взял его набухший член и потом взял его ртом, чувствуя, как плоть твердеет, наливаясь кровью. Потом снова ввел палец.  
Бедра мужчины дёрнулись, и Мар поднял на него насмешливый взгляд. Теперь этот белый господин полностью в его власти, Мар держит его за член, за яйца и за задницу, теперь ему никуда отсюда не уйти, пока Мар не решит, что закончил. Он увидел лицо иноземца: порозовевшие скулы, которые совсем покраснели, когда он взглянул на него, напряженная линия рта, чуть нахмуренные брови и затуманенный похотью, полный скрытого желания взгляд. Он вздрогнул вновь, когда Мар согнул палец, и впился обеими руками в его волосы.  
— Продолжай… — едва слышно пошептал он, и это получилось умоляюще и оттого еще более возбуждающе. Внезапно Мару, несмотря на собственное уже почти болезненное возбуждение, захотелось трахнуть его так, пальцем. Это ведь будет куда унизительнее — если он кончит от пальца.  
Он сжал его яички и облизал головку отвердевшего и увеличившегося члена, а потом задвигал рукой. Намасленный палец скользил в тугой заднице, бедра гостя дрожали от возбуждения, дыхание сбилось, с губ слетали стоны всякий раз, когда Мар особенно глубоко вставлял ему. Мужчина вцепился в его волосы, прижимая его голову к своему члену.  
Мар вынул палец и какое-то время просто сосал член и тискал обеими руками ягодицы гостя, заставляя его отвыкнуть, заставляя сильнее возжелать в заднице длинный твердый предмет. Гость молчал, лишь слышно было его прерывистое дыхание да причмокивание губ Мара, отсасывающего ему, но он чувствовал растерянность гостя, его желание большего… Стиснув его правую ягодицу, Мар вновь нащупал колечко ануса, чуть надавил на него указательным пальцем, а потом резко вставил оба, указательный и средний.  
— Аа-ах! — стон вырвался из горла гостя, его тело выгнулось, а Мар начал быстро и резко трахать его пальцами, то почти вынимая их, то вставляя как можно глубже. Гость теперь стонал при каждом движении, он схватился рукой за ближайшую колонну, и Мар понял, что он едва стоит на ногах от возбуждения. Он ускорил движения рукой и стоны мужчины стали совершенно бессвязными, рука больно оттягивала голову Мара, ноги подкашивались, бедра дрожали.  
— Не надо, хватит, это слишком сильно, о боги, пожалуйста, хватит, остановись! — лепетал он сквозь стоны, но тут Мар чувствовал наглую и неприкрытую ложь — эта похотливая сучка мечтала лишь о продолжении своего развлечения, а никак не об остановке. Он резко и глубоко двинул пальцами, чуть изменив угол, и почувствовал, как в рот ему вливается горячая струя спермы, а гость кричит от оргазма, совершенно потеряв над собою контроль.  
— Ну наконец-то, — произнес Мар, поднимаясь и укладывая на ложе обессилевшего мужчину. Тот был все еще мягок и покорен его воле, все еще тяжело дышал, полуприкрыв глаза. Мар взял масло и вылил половину оставшегося на его грудь. Эту часть тела он еще не трогал, он развел ладони в стороны, размазывая ароматную жидкость, чей пряный сандаловый запах удивительно гармонично сочетался с запахом спермы. Член Мара болезненно дрогнул, он и так слишком долго ждал, и Мар, не дожидаясь пока иноземец придёт в себя достаточно, чтобы говорить, развел в стороны его ляжки и вошел в него.  
— Не смей!.. — он выгнулся, попытался вырваться, но Мар прижал его к ложу за горло.  
— Не бойтесь, господин, я не заразный, — прошипел он в яростное лицо гостя. — Я очищу и умащу вас полностью.  
Его задница туго сжимала член, Мар стиснул упругие намасленные ляжки и сильно развел их в стороны. Гость оказался удивительно гибок, и все норовил руками помешать Мару. Это настолько раздражало, что Мар выдернул веревку, служащую поясом его рабского одеяния, и связал мужчине руки, привязав их к спинке ложа. Вор должен очень хорошо разбираться в узлах и веревках — профессия обязывает.  
Случайный любовник стонал под ним, пытался сдерживать стоны, но все равно получалось громко — в пустом-то бассейне. В свое оправдание Мар мог лишь сказать, что тот не воспользовался ни единым шансом освободиться и сбежать, когда он вязал ему руки. Мысль об этом, о том, что этому чужаку с таким прекрасным лицом и таким желанным телом нравится то, что он с ним делает, возбуждала до дрожи. Мар запихал в приоткрытые искусанные губы угол шелкового одеяла, и импровизированный кляп приглушил звуки. Положив скользкие, блестящие от масла руки на грудь гостя, Мар только сейчас осознал всю степень контраста между своей загорелой южной кожей и его, полупрозрачной, белой и гладкой. Он замедлил фрикции, увеличив амплитуду движений, и стал распределять масло по груди, проводя пальцами по рельефным мышцам пресса, обычно не свойственным знати, по вздымающимся и опадающим ребрам, по нежным бокам, втирая сандаловое масло в кожу мужчины и пьянея от его аромата. Сам гость смотрел на него, смотрел, не отрываясь, его яркие светлые глаза блестели, но Мар не мог понять их выражения. Он коснулся пальцами его сосков и потер их, затем сжал так, что любовник выгнулся под ним и застонал. Сдавленный, заглушенный кляпом стон усилил возбуждение; прижав его ляжки к ложу, Мар навалился на него и дотрахал резко, грубо и быстро, он даже не успел вынуть член, и семя заполнило задницу гостя под его протестующие вопли и стоны.  
Мар лежал на нем, глядя в расширенные глаза — сейчас они были как мертвые, лишь прерывистое дыхание мужчины показывало истинное положение дел. Ему вдруг захотелось коснуться его губ, он выдернул одеяло и прикоснулся большим и указательным пальцами к его рту, стер вытекшую струйку слюны со щеки, затем проник пальцами в его рот и сжал язык. Иноземец мотнул головой, издав какое-то мычание, но Мар продолжал ласкать его язык пальцами, не обращая внимания на протесты.  
«Он же все равно лжет. Я помню, как он меня ударил. Я едва заметил тень движения. Тому, кто может так двигаться, не составило бы труда меня прикончить голыми руками. Но он не стал этого делать. Потому что хотел, чтобы я его выебал.  
Вот, значит, какие „развлечения“ у знатных господ».  
Мар был все еще внутри него, просунул свободную руку под его бедра и сжал его задницу. Внезапно он вспомнил о своем желании увидеть ее, и от этой мысли его член дрогнул и начал подниматься вновь. Гость тоже это почувствовал, его глаза на миг расширились, и Мар уловил в них ноту протеста.  
Он коснулся обеими ладонями его горла, и, навалившись и глядя прямо в бледное лицо, прошептал:  
— В чем дело, господин? У меня еще осталось масло — как раз для вашей спины, — Мар произносил слова, сжимая руками его шею, почти касаясь своим ртом его губ, ловя судорожное дыхание. Странно, но в его глазах не было страха. Уж не затем ли он выбросил нож, чтобы у Мара не возникло желания его прирезать? Не зная, что у него есть свой. Мариус надавил большими пальцами на нежную шею и толкнулся бедрами — его член уже был готов. Тогда он убрал одну руку с горла гостя и сжал его член, который — вот похотливая сучка — тоже набух вновь. По-прежнему держа его за горло, Мар начал двигать бедрами и ласкать его член.  
— Скажите, господин, — наклонился он к нему, — вы каждый день умащаете тело сандалом?..  
С этими словами Мар резко перевернул его, поставив раком, но перед этим успел увидеть, как жаркий румянец залил бледные идеальные скулы.  
Великие боги, какая это была великолепная задница! Мар даже замедлился, не отказав себе в удовольствии потискать маленькие круглые полушария именно в этой, показывающей их в наиболее прекрасном ракурсе, позе. Потом он положил член между ними и стал водить им в ложбинке между ягодицами, натирая уже пользованный им сегодня расширенный анус. Гость часто дышал, Мар сжал его возбуждённый член, и, удовлетворившись его состоянием, начал медленно, очень медленно входить в мужчину снова.  
Тот тихо застонал.  
— Вы наслаждаетесь моим массажем, господин? — прошептал Мар, наклонившись к унизанному серебром уху гостя. — Наслаждайтесь каждым дюймом, каждым движением, каждой… каплей его, — Он вошел в него полностью, так, что яйца касались ягодиц. Это было потрясающее ощущение, Мар никогда не думал, что ему доведётся ебать кого-то настолько прекрасного. Он взял гостя за бедра и медленно вышел из него. Чуть подождав, вошел опять. Натянув на себя зад мужчины, Мар снова вышел из него, все так же медленно и размерено. На третий раз господин уже стонал, как последняя шлюха. Мар медленно то натягивал его задницу на себя целиком, то полностью выходил из нее, заставляя его анус сжиматься в желании члена. Любовник тяжело дышал и постанывал, однако ни разу не обернулся и не взглянул на Мара.  
Его прическа растрепалась, пряди белых волос струились по узкой выгнутой спине. Мар убрал их, заметив, что волосы тяжелые и гладкие, а не тонкие и шелковистые, как у обычно бывает у блондинов. Как следует натянув задницу гостя, Мар взял бутыль и вылил масло на его спину, проведя вдоль ложбинки позвоночника, остатки распределил по шее, лопаткам, рёбрам. Провел по связанным рукам, вновь подивившись крепости мышц. Особое внимание уделил тонкой талии и бокам, самым прекрасным для тисканья частями тела господина. Теперь он, как и приказывал, весь умащен маслом. Мар вынул член и взял мужчину за плечи.  
— Я выполнил все, что вы велели, господин.  
Какое-то время он молчал, затем глухо произнес:  
— Не всё.  
— Я что-то забыл? — нарочито встревоженно произнес Мар, а затем, наклонившись к самому его уху, прижимаясь членом к его растраханной заднице, сжав его плечи руками, произнёс:  
— Скажите же!  
В этот раз пауза была дольше. Мар ухмылялся, слушая дыхание мужчины под собой и наслаждаясь его видом со спины.  
— Трахни меня, — глухо буркнул он, опустив голову.  
— Господин, я не расслышал? — протянул Мариус, елозя членом между его ягодиц.  
Гость выпрямился, опершись на связанные руки, обернулся и злобно глянул прямо в глаза Мару.  
— Трахни меня немедленно, или я тебя убью, — процедил он ледяным голосом; светлые глаза сияли от ярости.  
— С превеликим удовольствием, мой господин, — ухмыляясь, Мариус схватил его за волосы, притянул к себе и насильно поцеловал в губы, сплёл свой язык с его, пока он вырывался, а затем отстранил и отвернул его голову вниз.  
— Я трахну вас так, чтобы вы никогда не забыли этот день, — он резко вошел в задницу под громкий стон ее хозяина. — Я трахну вас так, что ваша жопа станет велика для всех членов, кроме моего, — он сжал его бедра и чуть повертел их, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Я залью вашу щель спермой, — он сделал еще пару грубых и глубоких движений. — Она уже хлюпает внутри вас, господин. Моя сперма внутри вас, — стиснув его бедра, впившись в них так, что побелели кончики пальцев, Мар начал быстро и резко ебать его, приговаривая: — Вам нравится, когда в вас кончают рабы? Когда вас трахают рабы? Когда член раба входит в вашу плоть, вы испытываете оргазм?..  
Гость застонал так громко и так пошло, что Мар сам покраснел, а заодно вспомнил, что они в доме не одни. Он зажал иноземцу рот рукой, чувствуя ладонью мягкие губы, второй схватил его возбуждённый член и продолжил движения. Гость мычал и извивался под ним, он снова упал на локти, а затем, видимо, совсем лишившись сил, головой на кровать, ещё сильнее оттопырив зад. Мар коленями развел его ляжки пошире, и, нависнув над ним, не убирая рук с члена и рта, продолжил трахать.  
Приближаясь к кульминации, он снова схватил его бедра, сжал их до синяков и принялся двигаться резко и быстро, ускоряясь и не обращая внимания на стоны, потому что уже сам стонал и рычал, словно зверь. Гость вскрикнул, выгнулся, и Мар, перехватив его член, уловил несколько капель горячей спермы, большую часть которой гость уже выплеснул под свой живот. После этого Мар продолжил ебать его так, что затряслось не только ложе, но и окружающая мебель, господин сладострастно стонал, а Мар почувствовал, что приближается ко второму оргазму. Он так сильно держал его бедра, что чувствовал кости, так сильно вбивался в его кишку, заставляя кончать от наслаждения, так яростно растягивал его…  
Оргазм длился, кажется, не меньше минуты, Мар кончил прямо на белую разъебанную задницу, залив ее жемчужным соком чуть ли не наполовину. Обессиленный гость рухнул ничком на ложе, его ребра судорожно вздымались; Мар сам едва держался на ногах — аж в глазах потемнело.  
Внезапно в отдалении послышались шаги и голос легата:  
— Боюсь, как бы наш принц не заснул от скуки! Вне сомнения, ваш визит обрадует его.  
Резко вскочив, Мар кое-как оправил рабскую набедренную повязку и ринулся в темноту. Где-то тут должен быть выход! Он скрылся в тени колонн, заставив себя не оглядываться, хотя вид распростёртого под ним мужчины с его спермой на гладких маленьких ягодицах не шел из головы.  
Погоди-ка, кажется, легат сказал — „принц“?..  
Хм. Должно быть, прозвище.  
Мар покинул виллу, прошел через весь город к себе домой, и только успокоившись, переодевшись и выпив вина осознал, что оставил бочонок с драгоценностями в доме легата.  
Мар стукнул кулаком по стене и выругался. Получилось довольно фальшиво.  
Почему-то он совершенно не чувствовал злости и разочарования.


	2. Посетитель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не следует возвращаться на место собственного преступления. Второй визит Мариуса на виллу заканчивается совсем не так, как он ожидал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Денарий – серебряная монета в Риме; Асс – медная. Не то чтобы так было необходимо вводить ее, но прикольное название же.  
*Перегрин – иностранец, имеющий права в Риме.  
*Все, что Мар упоминает про «римского гражданина» это не образ речи, а реальные привилегии. Однако это не значит, что права гражданина не нарушались в древнем прошлом. Все права всех граждан всех стран были и будут нарушаться пока существует человечество.  
*Оркус – бог смерти в Риме. Отличное имя, ящитаю.  
*Архитрав – крыша портика.

— Мариус Юний Эгнаций! Ты лжец, вор и подлюга!  
Мар перевернулся на другой бок. Вовсе незачем его будить чтобы констатировать очевидное.  
Цепкая рука сжала его лодыжку.  
— Почему ты соврал всем? Хотя ладно, это не столь важно, но почему ты соврал мне? Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, я бы тебя не выдала!  
«О чем ты говоришь, Гайя?» превратилось у Мара в «Пошла нахер, я сплю», но от названой сестрицы было не так просто отделаться. После долгих тормошений и назойливо громких вопросов наконец он смог вернуть себя в этот мир, уставится на одетую в мужскую тогу Гайю и вопросил:  
— Чего?  
— Того! — ответила она, уперев руки в бока. — Легат объявил награду в триста денариев нашедшему опаловое колье и десять тому, кто укажет на вора! А ты говорил, что не смог даже пробраться в дом и еле сбежал от стражей! Где колье?!  
Мар почесал в затылке. Так. Кажется, пора сбрить волосы — там уже кто-то живет. О чем это она. Колье. Какое еще колье? Колье из Каффы. Драгоценность. Подделка. Белый господин!  
Мар встряхнулся, проснулся и выпрямился. Смысл слов сестры дошел до него. Ну, почти.  
— Во имя сандалий Меркурия, почему ты решила, что я его спер? Я не лгал, когда говорил, что у меня не получилось. Должно быть, повезло Титусу.  
— Титус — жирный тюфяк и сопля. Ему и духу не хватит приблизиться к вилле патрициев!  
Пока они обсуждали достоинства и недостатки коллег по ремеслу, смысл сказанного окончательно дошел до Мара.  
Легат объявил ожерелье пропавшим. Но ожерелье было в доме, когда Мар покинул его. Лежало себе преспокойненько в бочонке, забытом возле ложа белого господина. Итак, либо добыча Мара досталась кому-то из рабов, либо… либо гость легата тоже оказался нечист на руку.  
Недаром же говорят, что самых алчных людей нужно искать наверху.  
***  
К обеду Мариус пересмотрел ситуацию и свои планы на нее. Ему было жалко потерянной добычи: на изготовление подделки он потратил почти все деньги, но дело было не только в этом. Его терзало банальное любопытство: кем все-таки был случайный любовник? Почему он — если это был он — не вернул ожерелье хозяину дома, — ведь не похоже, что он нуждается в средствах?.. И что значило — «принц»?..  
Мар никогда не интересовался делами знати. Для него патриции представляли собой движущиеся хорошо охраняемые мешки с деньгами и драгоценностями, а уж куда и с какой целью они движутся — дело десятое. Теперь он вызнал, что легат недавно вернулся из путешествия в Карфаген, возможно ли, что оттуда он привез порочного чужеземца?..  
— Убери дебильную улыбку с рыла и покажи пропуск, — рявкнул стражник, когда переодетый жрецом Мар отшатнулся от скрестившихся перед его носом алебард.  
— Госпожа Зания послала за мной, господин, — елейным голосом пропел Мар, поднося посох к самому лицу стражника. — Я Агилл, Говорящий с Духами, Призывающий удачу, Приносящий милость богов, при…  
— Заткнись, мы поняли. Покажи пропуск и проходи.  
Мар нашарил желтоватый камень с печатью, еще в прошлый раз позаимствованный им у поставщика вина для легата. Стражи убрали алебарды, и Мар, нарочито прихрамывая и потея в парике, поковылял к помещениям для слуг. Странствующий лекарь — отличная маскировка; никто не боится поделиться с ним самыми страшными секретами. Главное, успеть прежде, чем настоящий Агилл доковыляет до виллы.  
Мариус всегда слушал улицу. Кто кого куда позвал, пригласил, что произошло, вся эта информация вливалась в уши и фильтровалась мозгом на автомате. Когда ты вор, тебе нужно знать, где находятся ценности, как они охраняются, и с помощью чего ты можешь завладеть ими. Мар знал Агилла — пьяницу и мошенника, всегда не прочь заработать лишний асс на человеческой вере во всякий бред. Вчерашним вечером старик хвастался, что приглашен на виллу по «особому случаю», как «мастер своего дела». Агилл полагал любую болезнь человека следствием того, что в него вселился зловредный дух, и за умеренную плату с шумом, гамом и экзотическими танцами изгонял этого якобы «духа» из тела несчастного. Удивительно, но порой они действительно выздоравливали, очевидно, от шока после подобного зрелища. Хотя Мар полагал, что Агилл просто хорошо выбирал «больных» и не изгонял «духов» из совсем безнадежных.  
После слов Гайи Мар нашел мирно дремлющего в кабаке под скамьей Агилла и подсунул ему большой кувшин дешевого вина. Очнувшись и обнаружив средство похмеления, вполне возможно, старик и вовсе не вспомнит про визит на виллу, а если и вспомнит, то лишь после того как опорожнит кувшин полностью. На этот счет у жреца не было двух мнений. Он выпивал всегда ровно столько, сколько у него было.  
Копируя повадки наглого прохиндея, Мар принялся расхаживать по двору, трогая пальцами предметы, стены, слуг и рабов, так, что те в испуге шарахались от него. При этом он бормотал под нос какую-то околесицу, чтобы смахивало на заклинания. Рано или поздно кто-то доложит о нем, и его проведут к госпоже Зании — а то хорош он будет предсказатель, если спросит дорогу!  
Кто-то схватил его за рукав: сильное, нервическое пожатие и отчаянный голос:  
— Пожалуйста!  
Мар взглянул в лицо юной рабыни.  
— Вы должны помочь мне!  
Подгоняемый скорее любопытством, чем чувством долга, Мар похромал за девушкой. Та привела его в подвал. На полу аккуратно лежал труп раба — судя по отметинам на руках и ногах.  
— Прости, дитя, но для него я уже ничего не могу сделать. Парень мертв.  
— Но вы же Провидец! Говорящий с духами! — быстро защебетала рабыня. — Вы должны спросить у них!  
— Э нет. Мёртвое должно оставаться мертвым. Тут мы с духами пребываем в полном согласии. К тому же, — Мар критически оглядел девушку. — У тебя явно не хватит денег заплатить за такой ритуал.  
— У меня есть это! — она достала из-под платья золотой браслет. — Спросите у духов, как умер Докор!  
— «Как»? — сощурился Мар. — Все, что тебя интересует — это как умер красавчик? Не поднять мертвеца, а узнать, как он помер?  
Девушка закивала, протягивая ему браслет.  
Мар нахмурился еще сильнее. Он искренне не понимал.  
— Но зачем?!  
— Господин сказал… Нам сказали, что Докор обезумел и убил стражника… Что за это господину пришлось убить его. Но я не верю в это! Докор не убийца! Он не мог…  
Хм. Возможно, с этой задачей Мар справится и сам. Он осмотрел обнаженный труп. Мужчина лет тридцати, хорошо сложен, несколько разного вида старых шрамов, явно иноземец.  
— Он… бывший гладиатор?.. — Мар осознал, что вопросительные интонации в его положении неуместны, однако рабыня явно не отличалась повышенной подозрительностью.  
— За свои умения Докор был назначен господином для тренировки с воинами.  
«Ага. Теперь ясно как он оставался живым все это время. Бывший гладиатор — не так уж часто встречающееся явление». Мар приподнял голову раба — шея сломана. Тело покрывали синяки и ушибы, словно кто-то использовал его как учебное пособие по битью. Костяшки целы, ногти не сломаны, — кто бы ни бил его, раб не сопротивлялся. Диагноз: избит до полусмерти, а затем добрый господин легат свернул шею непослушному рабу. Внезапно Мар обратил внимание на порез под скулой раба. Он провел по нему пальцем — неглубокий и совсем свежий. Хм.  
— Мёртвый стражник тоже здесь?  
Девушка провела его в соседнюю секцию. Стражник был одет, однако Мару не пришлось тревожить покойника, причина смерти была очевидна — здоровенная дыра в переносице. Мар коснулся краев раны.  
— Умел ли твой Докор метать ножи, дитя?  
— Докор все умел! — выпалила рабыня, потом вдруг замялась: — Я не знаю… Я никогда не видела его тренировок с воинами, потому что боюсь смотреть на такое… Но, наверное, умел.  
Метать нож не так просто, как кажется, а чтобы поддерживать подобный навык, необходимы регулярные тренировки, которые раб не в состоянии скрыть. Мар приподнял голову стража и присвистнул: нож метнули с такой силой, что лезвие пробило заднюю стенку бритого черепа. Такое вообще возможно?.. Мар почувствовал, как ему жутко хочется почесать собственный затылок, но опасался, что спадет седой парик.  
— И все это произошло сегодня ночью? — уточнил Мар.  
— Вечером, — ответила девушка.  
Мар уже хотел было сказать ей «Лишь Оркус знает, что тут произошло» и уйти, но вспомнил о своей маскировке. Как-то, надравшись, Агилл говорил, что «людям надо давать надежду», «то, что они хотят услышать». Мар вернулся и положил руку на темнокожий лоб раба-гладиатора. Закатил глаза, затрясся, замогильным голосом провыл:  
— К духам воззвали, духи будут говорить! Докор не убивал стража, однако сам был убит за неповиновение, ибо глаза его видели то, что не должны были видеть! Душа Докора покинула тело чистой и невинной! Докор желает, чтобы его близкие не печалились из-за его смерти и продолжали жить дальше, ибо теперь он в лучшем мире! Докор… любит тебя, цветочек!  
Мар и сам не знал, как у него получилась последняя фраза, но когда он, убрав руку с трупа, взглянул на девушку, та стояла на коленях: по освещенному блаженной улыбкой лицу катились слезы. Римский вор никогда не видел, чтобы люди приходили в такое состояние от обычного вранья.  
— О, спасибо вам, спасибо! — девушка схватила его руку и поцеловала ее. Мар взял протянутый золотой браслет — наверняка ведь тоже украла.  
— Но почему было так важно знать, что Докор — не убийца? Он ведь все равно мертв!  
Рабыня распахнула глаза.  
— Но как же… после смерти страшные муки ждут совершивших намеренное убийство! Их нельзя похоронить, можно только сжечь! Их душа никогда не воплотится вновь!  
Мар покачал головой. Он ни во что не верил: ни в рабские суеверия, ни в римских богов. Нет ни духов, ни богов, есть только ушлые мошенники, наживающиеся на вере простецов. Был ли ты убийцей или в жизни не украл ни гроша — без разницы, ты умрешь и сгниешь, и тебе не будет никакого дела до того, как быстро это случится.  
— Проводи меня к госпоже Зании, — сухо произнес Мар. — Духи говорят, она готова принять меня.  
***  
Госпожа Зания оказалась домоуправляющей: необъятная, черноволосая, подавляющая во всех смыслах — однако из-за нарумяненых щек на Мара взглянули цепкие и пристальные черные глаза. Девушку как ветром сдуло от одного их движения.  
— Зло пришло в ваш дом, — с порога заявил Мар, пока управляющая открывала рот. — О да, я увидел его, лишь переступив порог!  
Мар стукнул посохом об пол, всыпал в воздух истолчённую в прах соль, сделал пару корч — так называл он все жреческие стойки для изгнания духов, а затем уселся на указанное госпожой место, сочтя свои обязанности по производству впечатлений исполненными.  
Женщина пристально посмотрела на него.  
— Добро пожаловать, авгур Агилл, Говорящий с Духами! Я обращаюсь к тебе от имени Сеппии Августы, жены нашего достопочтенного господина легата, и ее брата, Юлия Октавиана.  
Мар вежливо приподнял бровь. Становится все интереснее. Затем он опомнился, чуть склонил голову и произнес с достоинством:  
— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь почтенным патрициям в их делах, хоть мне и печально осознавать, что сии достойные личности не нашли возможным рассказать мне о них лично.  
— Они не обращаются к тебе напрямую, потому что наше дело весьма деликатного характера.  
— Однако мне все равно понадобится личный контакт с больным, кстати, кто он?..  
— Выслушайте меня, господин жрец! — резко бросила госпожа Зания. Мар заткнулся. Чего-то он и вправду начал выходить из образа — уж слишком на него произвело впечатление, что брат и жена легата пригласили какого-то мошенника втайне от хозяина дома. Здесь явно замешаны высокие политические интриги, от которых Мару следует держаться подальше.  
— Наш господин прибыл из Карфагена двадцать дней назад, — начала рассказ рабыня. — И вместе с золотом и драгоценными каменьями, вместе с верительными грамотами и контрактами он привез в дом зло невероятной силы и мощи.  
«Колье? — думал Мар. — Мое недокраденное колье? Недаром ходили слухи, что оно волшебное и исцеляет все болезни… Только тогда все равно непонятно, как…»  
— Он привез с собой чужеземца. Принца далекой восточной страны, прибывшего послом в Рим по его словам «с торгово-исследовательской миссией».  
Мар подобрался. При мысли о пресловутом чужеземце он принимал стойку не хуже жреческих. Белый господин на самом деле принц! Мар краем уха слышал, что в других странах так называют сына верховного правителя.  
— Однако это все лишь видимость. Эйрис Торквемада не человек вовсе, — зловеще произнесла госпожа Зания. Мар приподнял бровь. Во-первых, не дело жрецу быть слишком шокированным подобными заявлениями, а во-вторых, господин действительно слишком красив для человека…  
— Он — колдун, призывающий злобных духов! — страшным шепотом выдала женщина, явно желая, чтобы Мар проявил больше эмоций.  
«Колдун, призывающий злобных духов… — Мар с трудом сдерживал улыбку. — Такой хорошенький колдун… Так славно призвал меня у бассейна… И его зовут Эйрис — какое необычное имя. Хотя его второе имя иберийское, а не восточное. Вообще непонятное имя».  
— Почему вы улыбаетесь так, будто в этом есть что-то хорошее?! — возмутилась госпожа Зания.  
Мар встряхнулся. Да, все-таки, актерское мастерство такого масштаба — не его конек.  
— С чего вы решили, что этот ваш господин, Эйрис, призывает злых духов? — поинтересовался Мар. Он понятия не имел, что нужно спрашивать — вроде пока нет никакой проблемы, требующей вмешательства жреца, но женщина явно ждала от него какой-то реакции.  
— С того, — торжествующе ответила управляющая, — что он приносит им в жертву людей! За все время Эйрис Торквемада убил шестнадцать человек в этом доме!  
Мар замер. На секунду его голова была абсолютно пуста, а потом мысли и выводы понеслись вскачь, словно обезумевшие от боли лошади, наконец-то разорвавшие преступника на четыре части.  
Белый господин здесь двадцать дней. За это время он убил шестнадцать человек. Двое в подвале — раб и стражник. Пробитый череп. Рана — Мар вспомнил, как он трогал рану. Почему он решил, что его убили ножом, а не мечом? Входное отверстие больше выходного в несколько раз. Если человек с силой протыкает мечом череп, то меч проходит целиком, либо не проходит вовсе. При ударе ножом из-за длины лезвия нож войдет вглубь настолько, насколько позволит сила удара и длина лезвия. «Что мне вырезать на твоем теле прежде, чем оно отправится ко львам?» — спросил его Эйрис. Обоюдоострый клинок, одинаково пригодный как для боя, так и для метания, серебристой рыбкой мечется в тонких белых пальцах, а потом летит в бассейн. Царапина на шее раба… На шее. Мариус потрогал то место, где от раны, нанесенной ему гостем легата, остался крохотный затянувшийся шрам.  
«Как минимум одно из шестнадцати убийств белого господина — это страж с дырой в черепе, — подумал Мар. — А мускулистый красавчик-раб явно испытал куда более приятное развлечение. Возможно, именно за наблюдение этого процесса страж и получил ножом в голову. Хотя, конечно же, у меня нет доказательств».  
Если вообще допустить, что Зания говорит правду. Но… Двадцать дней. Шестнадцать убийств. Четыре дня получаются лишние. Мар решил рискнуть:  
— Но произошло нечто важное, не так ли? Иначе вы бы обратились ко мне раньше — или не обратились бы вовсе.  
Женщина кивнула.  
— Каждый день… с момента своего приезда проклятый чужак убивал по одному рабу в день и приносил его душу в жертву своим богомерзким духам. Конечно, мы вначале ничего не подозревали, тем более что сам господин велел нам исполнять желания Эйриса Торквемады как свои собственные. Когда один из рабов попытался возмутиться убийством товарища, легат сослал его на рудники. Мы жили в постоянном страхе и ожидании — вначале мы думали, что дело касается только мужчин, но позже среди убитых оказалось две рабыни.  
«На девочек потянуло», — подумал Мар. Он все никак не мог отогнать мыслей о том, что Эйрис — какое все-таки красивое имя — трахался, действительно трахался с рабами легата. Что они, так же, как и он, прикасались к нему, брали его, слушали его стоны, касались его волос и губ… и потом умирали.  
— У вас есть доказательства того, что он их убил? Вы сами или кто-то из рабов видел хоть раз это?  
Женщина, явно недовольная его допросом, скорчила физиономию.  
— Раб заходил в покои господина, затем раба оттуда выносят мертвого. Что тут еще доказывать? Слуги самого колдуна не говорят по латыни, либо делают вид, что не говорят. И они никогда не присутствуют при нем по вечерам. Нам строго запрещалось подходить к его покоям, но Куам однажды осмелилась и видела, как рука иноземца превратилась в змею и выпила всю кровь из горла раба.  
Мар покивал с умным видом.  
— Обычное дело. Чёрная магия, анималистическое направление, заклинание призыва. Похоже, ваш господин действительно колдун. Все жертвы были убиты по-разному?  
— Не все. Некоторых он избивал до смерти, иных резал…  
«Вот, значит, какую участь ты мне готовил, Эйрис Торквемада…» — вздохнул Мар. Он только сейчас осознал, что чудом ушел от белого господина, воспользовавшись тем временем, пока тот приходил в себя после оргазма и был не в состоянии драться. Внезапно Мар застыл — его осенила новая догадка.  
Ожерелье! Колье из Каффы! Эйрис специально оставил его себе, чтобы заманить Мара на виллу и прикончить! Нужно срочно убираться отсюда. Хотя он и в маскировке, он не верит в духов и демонов. Зато верит в людей.  
— Господин легат на весь этот ужас говорил, что это «необходимые издержки» и «скоро все закончится». Мы умоляли, но иноземец наложил на него заклятье и господин безразлично внимал нашим мольбам, оставляя их без ответа. Мы просили назвать дату, но и этого он не смог сделать… — женщина покачала головой. Казалось, она вот-вот расплачется. — Но потом… Потом все произошло так, как было сказано: убийства прекратились! Три дня мы жили в радости от того, что наконец-то можем спокойно жить и работать, не опасаясь за свою душу и судьбу… Но потом… — Зания всхлипнула и приложила к глазам большое полотенце.  
— Потом он убил еще двоих. Сразу же, за одну ночь, — произнёс Мар. — Я уже упокоил их души.  
Управляющая раскрыла рот от удивления:  
— Но… как вы… как вы узнали?!  
Мариус смерил ее надменным взглядом.  
— Я Агилл, говорящий с Духами. Я учуял зло в вашем доме, лишь переступив порог.  
— Это… поразительно! — управляющая была явно под впечатлением от Мара. Она приосанилась, оправила складки туники и взглянула на него с восхищением. — Тогда я и обратилась к госпоже Сеппии, жене господина. Убедила ее. Клавдий, убитый стражник — вольнонаёмный, дело может принять серьезный оборот и необходимо вмешательство со стороны. Ее брат поддержал меня, и мы пригласили вас!  
Мар просунул руку под парик и почесал затылок. Кажется, там кто-то уже живет — либо в парике, либо в его собственных волосах. Итак, условия загадки более-менее ясны.  
Таинственный чужеземец убивает (трахается и убивает) по рабу в день. Четырнадцать дней подряд. Потом он делает трёхдневный перерыв, от которого все поместье приходит в восторг и раскатывает губу, что белому господину наскучили убийства. Но это оказывается враньем — и не далее как вчера вечером на вилле снова два трупа. Два на этот раз. Почему два? Что изменилось после перерыва? Почему теперь один раб, а другой — стражник? Неужели они вместе, вдвоем его… По коже пробежали мурашки, Мар с трудом отогнал от себя порочную мысль.  
С другой стороны, это не имеет значения. Сейчас важен другой вопрос: зачем им жрец, изгоняющий духов? Из Эйриса их что ли изгонять?.. Мар с радостью, только пусть его сначала привяжут и не отвязывают, пока Мар не убежит.  
— Мы хотим, чтобы вы изгнали злого духа из нашего господина легата! — выдала Зания.  
Мар растерялся. Потом свел концы с концам. Злые духи уходят из легата — тот открывает глаза и выгоняет белого гостя. Ага. Только нет никаких злых духов, а легату просто что-то сильно надо от иноземца, раз он так перед ним вытанцовывает. К тому же господин легат видел марову физиономию. Мельком, на пиру — но, тем не менее, видел. Мог и запомнить.  
В любом случае, Мар узнал все, что нужно. Даже больше, потому что видение Эйриса в компании раба и стражника будет еще долго преследовать его в эротических сновидениях. А теперь пора валить. Мар поднялся:  
— Подобный ритуал требует тщательной подготовки. Это будет стоить двенадцать денариев. Половину я желаю получить сейчас, так как мне потребуются некоторые редкие травы, достать которые непросто. К концу недели я приду и очищу ваш дом.  
Госпожа Зания подозрительно посмотрела на него.  
— Нет. Деньги вы получите только после ритуала.  
Мар пожал плечами.  
— В таком случае, ищите другого жреца.  
— Что помешает вам сейчас уйти с деньгами и не вернуться? — прищурилась рабыня.  
«Ничего, я именно это и планирую», чуть было не ответил Мар.  
— Что помешает вам выкинуть меня после ритуала вон, не заплатив ни асса? — усмехнулся Мар. — Шесть денариев. Предоплата.  
В общем, они поторговались еще с четверть часа; Мар милостиво уступил два денария, и с приятной тяжестью на кармане пошел через двор к воротам. Ему оставалось каких-то двадцать футов, как голос, исполненный настоящей злобной магии, окликнул его:  
— Эй, жрец! Господин приказывает тебе явиться к нему.  
Мар моментально развернулся, планируя проскочить мимо стражей и сбежать, но обнаружил себя лицом к грудной клетке огромного темнокожего детины.  
— Сейчас, — пробурчал тот с сильным акцентом, и Мару ничего не оставалось как поковылять обратно.  
Он понял, что попал по-настоящему, когда вместо легата под портиком виллы перед ним предстал белый господин. На этот раз со свитой. Эйрис.  
Было жарко, и на нем была простая синяя туника, короткая, очень короткая на вкус Мара, он смотрел на тело Эйриса, и ему ужасно хотелось посмотреть и на его лицо, но он не мог себе этого позволить. Тот может узнать его. Однако Эйрис сам мазнул по нему скучающим взглядом; его глаза поразили Мара: несмотря на солнечную погоду, они казались тусклыми, неживыми, словно стеклянными.  
— Ты умеешь читать судьбу по руке, предсказатель? — равнодушно произнёс Эйрис. Он читал какую-то книгу, лениво перелистывая страницы. Двое рабов обмахивали его опахалами. Рядом стоял столик с фруктами и вином.  
— Конечно, господин, — ответил Мар и тут же понял, что этого говорить не следовало. — То есть, конечно нет, господин, я изгоняю злых духов из больных людей, а не занимаюсь гаданием.  
— Врешь, — тускло произнес Эйрис, перелистывая страницу. — На твоем посохе вырезана рука, следовательно, ты владеешь искусством хиромантии. Либо же ты, — он поднял на него мертвый взгляд, — мошенник.  
Мар вздохнул. Посох он одолжил у настоящего Агилла.  
— А если я мошенник, можно мне убраться отсюда? Мое гадание не принесет вам радости.  
Эйрис поднялся и сел на ложе, подогнув под себя хорошенькие белые ножки, которыми Мар не мог не залюбоваться.  
— Почему ты не хочешь предсказать мою судьбу? — спросил он холодно, безо всякого интереса.  
— Потому что духи уже рассказали ее мне, — ответил Мар. — Мне нет нужды касаться человека, чтобы узнать о его будущем.  
— Вот как, — сухо произнес Эйрис и вернулся к книге. — Стража, убейте этого мошенника.  
Мар почувствовал, как его хватают под локти.  
— А ну постой! — возмутился Мар, вырываясь. — Ты нихера не имеешь права меня убивать, я римский гражданин, а ты — паршивый иноземец! Раскомандовался тут! Да тебя распнут за такое! Куча людей знает, куда я пошел! Вашу виллу сожгут, если ты меня тут прикончишь!  
Эйрис равнодушно смотрел на него, потом вдруг глаза его расширились и словно вспыхнули изнутри, он сделал резкий жест и рявкнул что-то по-иноземному. Слуг, держащих Мара, как ветром сдуло, а Эйрис вскочил, схватил его за руку, взглянул на нее и сжал его запястье.  
— Ты!.. — выдохнул он. Их лица были совсем близко. Мар осознал, что вся его маскировка оказалась бессмысленна. Пепел и охра на лице, тщательно вырисованные морщины и тени, наклеенные бородавки, седой парик и увешанные амулетами лохмотья… словно всего этого и не было. Эйрис узнал его, стоило ему только посмотреть Мару в глаза. А теперь он сжимал его запястье так, словно хотел раздавить.  
— Я хочу поговорить с твоим господином! — он быстро успокоился, дыхание выровнялось, хотя хватка не ослабла.  
Мар вновь подумал о том, какое у него красивое лицо. С Эйриса надо лепить скульптуры богов, даром что иноземец… Потом Мар взял себя в руки. «Он думает, что я раб. Он хочет поговорить с моим господином… чтобы купить меня и прикончить легально, как всех остальных своих любовников. О, проклятье».  
— Это невозможно, перегрин, — спокойно произнёс Мар, наклоняясь к Эйрису ближе, чтобы чувствовать его запах — пряных восточных масел.  
Он стиснул запястье так, что стало больно.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я свободный человек. Ты не можешь ни купить меня, ни продать, ни… убить, — шепнул Мар ему на ухо. — А теперь ты опустишь меня, иначе я тебя поцелую на глазах у всей виллы. Смотри, как они повыползали из своих нор, иноземец, — Мар нежно, бережно взял его вторую ладонь — небольшая, сильная ладошка с длинными пальчиками. Мар перевернул ее, взял пальцы в свои, а большой положил на центр ладони. Эйрис позволил ему это, не сопротивляясь, и Мар не смог удержаться от искушения надавить на ладошку, сжать хрупкие пальчики, описать круг большим пальцем в центре, а затем произнес: — А знаешь, зачем они повыползали, чужеземец? Потому что они считают тебя колдуном. Ты заколдовал легата, их господина, ты, мерзкий иноземный волшебник.  
Эйрис вздрогнул. Он был так близко, что Мар трудом сдерживался, чтоб не завалить его здесь, на виду у всех. Это будет самое короткое соблазнение в истории, скорей всего, через миг ему отрубят голову, наплевав на все римские законы.  
— Они позвали меня, чтобы я его расколдовал, — Мар провел большим пальцем по средней линии — кажется, ума. Даже ладошка Эйриса казалась соблазнительной. — Иронично, не так ли? Я — жрец Агилл, Изгоняющий Духов. Если я скажу им, что ты на самом деле колдун, тебя убьют во сне, — Мар глянул на Эйриса и провел пальцем по его линии жизни. — Поэтому ты сейчас отпустишь меня.  
Эйрис, казалось, обдумал эти слова. Потом твёрдо произнес:  
— Нет. Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне.  
Мар ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне. Давай оставим все именно так! — с этими словами он вывернул руку из его захвата, ударил Эйриса под дых и толкнул его на его охранников. Затем он прыгнул на ложе, оттолкнувшись, влез на архитрав, и, пробежав несколько шажков по кромке — будь их чуть больше, он бы потерял равновесие, — вспрыгнул на крышу, а затем с крыши — за ограду виллы и пустился бежать.  
Последнее, что он слышал, это приказ белого господина: «Взять его!».  
Конечно. Возьмут они его в его собственном городе, проклятые понаехавшие и поехавшие иноземцы!..  
***  
Убедившись, что за ним нет ни погони, ни хвоста, Мар вернулся домой. Ну, или, скажем так, в то место, которое, за неимением лучшего, считал домом, а про себя называл логовом. Постоянно здесь проживало шесть человек, включая Мара; фактически же — от десяти до пятнадцати.  
Мариусу безумно хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь о происшедшем. Не исключено, что на него лично объявят охоту — ведь Эйрис знает его в лицо. С другой стороны, ни от кого из обитателей логова он не получит адекватных советов. Дожили! Полный дом лиц нетрадиционной ориентации, а совета спросить не у кого — гость легата не попадал ни под одну категорию. Патриции, пусть и иноземные, плебеям не ровня.  
Мар машинально кивнул на приветствия стайки друзей Люциуса — раскрашенных тощих юношей, зарабатывающих на хлеб и вино хрупкими нежными тельцами. Иначе говоря — шлюхи. Неужели Эйрис ассоциирует себя с ними? Этими тоненькими нарумяненными розанчиками, такими невероятно глупыми и легкомысленными, что даже у Мара уши вяли, если он случайно вслушивался в их болтовню. Люциус ничем не отличался от собратьев. Их диалог Мар может предугадать и так: «Люци, у меня был любовник вроде тебя, только способный убить человека с одного удара и тусуется с легатом и сенаторами, не подскажешь, как убедить его меня не убивать?». «С сенаторами! Ничего себе! Познакомишь?». Остальные жизненно важные подробности вылетят из светлой пустой головки парня со скоростью звука.  
Все эти несовершеннолетние шлюхи мужского пола тусят здесь только потому, что Люци — младший брат Януса. А Янус — побратим Мара, друг детства, лучший друг — и, пожалуй, единственный друг. Янус бездельник и пьяница. В свободное от первых двух занятий время он убеждает людей поступить достойно при помощи двух железных аргументов — на правую и на левую руку.  
Именно он когда-то свел Мара с Валерией, его первой женой; но сейчас Янус практически перестал идти на контакт будучи трезвым, а от него пьяного не добиться адекватного ответа. Мар уже не в первый раз подумал, что совершенно безосновательно, нелогично цепляется за этого человека.  
Просто ему казалось, что если он перестанет дружить с ним, то лишится последней искры человечности.  
«Тоже мне, велика потеря», — пробормотал внутренний голос.  
У Януса полно разнообразнейших приятелей-собутыльников. Эти бездельники считают Мариуса каким-то супер криминальным авторитетом, втайне побаиваются и презирают, ну, а он презирал их в открытую и нисколько не боялся. В общем, дружба не складывалась. Сам же Янус все-таки предпочитал женщин. Практически всегда.  
Прелестная Гая свернет Мару шею, стоит ей только заслышать, что у него кто-то есть — даже если этот кто-то жаждет пробить ему череп. Сестра одержима странными идеями, что Мар «достоин большего», должен начать вести «приличный» образ жизни, «остепениться» и «завести себе хорошую жену». Пребывание в иллюзии приятно, но долгое пребывание в иллюзии опасно — особенно для мошенницы. Иногда Мару казалось, что Гая действительно слепа, если не видит, что они все живут на грани нищеты и голода, что логово — сборище мошенников, шлюх, картежников и воров, и тот факт, что их еще никто не продал в рабство объясняется не римским правом, а лишь тем, что они слишком плохи, чтобы кому-то служить.  
Помимо Януса, Гайи и Люциуса, в доме жили еще двое: психованная торговка хламом Венца, и пожилая вдова Клавдия Дара, мать Януса и Люци и хозяйка дома. Впрочем, к судьбе сыновей женщина относилась равнодушно, а к ее покоям даже Мар опасался подходить с неподобающими намерениями. Ну, не то чтобы опасался, но не считал приличным кусать руку, у которой арендуешь жилплощадь.  
Мар зашел в свою комнату, избавился от маскировки и растянулся на кровати. Закрыл глаза, и перед ним снова появился белый господин — со всеми своими жестами, взглядами, совершенно фантастическим телом и напряженным голосом. Мар видел его еще с тех пор, как покинул виллу легата в первый раз.  
В общем, это было логично. Последние года три Мар ни с кем не встречался — отношения на час не в счет. К тому же Мар никогда в жизни не видел никого настолько красивого. «Не видел», не то что «не трахал».  
«Господин гость за время своего пребывания убил шестнадцать рабов».  
Шестнадцать.  
«Наконец-то легат прислал мне мое развлечение».  
Значит, развлечение состояло не только в том, чтобы потрахаться, но и чтобы потом убить любовника?.. По крайней мере, Мар сделал именно такой вывод и сдриснул из поместья как только представился случай. Давать господину второй шанс он не собирался. Ему и так крупно повезло, что успел уйти в первый раз.  
Шестнадцать человек! Судя по всему, Эйрис из легата веревки вьет — раз хозяин дома и не подумал прервать сие разорительное безобразие. Но почему еще и стражник? Мар недоумевал. Неужели Эйрис решил устроить тройничок?.. Мысль о том, что господина посла трахали в обе дырки вызывала смешанные чувства.  
Впрочем, у него к нему только такие и были. Нормальные люди не будут представлять в своей постели человека, который жаждет и может их убить. Тем не менее, Мар только этим и занимался. Впрочем, раньше он не знал, что Эйрис хочет его убить.  
Удивительно: этот факт абсолютно ничего не изменил.  
Теперь он знает его имя. Красивое, хоть и иностранное имя. Значит, Эйрис…

…Стоит в дверном проеме, залитый солнечным светом. Одной рукой он прикоснулся к колонне — Мар видел, как сияют белизной крохотные волоски на коже. Он подошёл и присел на ложе чуть боком, будто бы ненадолго, и коснулся пальцами щеки Мара. Пальцы все еще были освещены солнцем, ему казалось, что Эйрис — теперь у его видения было имя — не просто залит солнечным светом, а что он и есть солнечный свет. Теплый, мягкий, нежный, он касается его кожи подушечками пальцев, гладит его, а Мар пытается своей рукой схватить его пальцы, но рука проходит сквозь.  
Эйрис всегда существовал в его видениях как нечто эфемерное — хотя их недолгое общение было более чем физическим. С другой стороны, в видении он компенсировал это отсутствием агрессии.  
Мужчина, состоящий из солнечного света. Прекрасный настолько, что Мар часто задумывался, а не выдумал ли он Эйриса, надышавшись какой-нибудь гадостью на приеме у легата.  
Не выдумал, как показал второй визит. Правда, настоящий Эйрис сильно отличался от прекрасного видения — по крайней мере, по характеру.  
Мар осознавал, что он безнадежно влюбился в него — возможно еще тогда, в первый раз. То, что Эйрис — мужчина, только сильнее его привлекало. Мару было легче иметь дело со своим полом. Женщины виделись ему слишком загадочными существами — чересчур загадочными; чем старше он становился, тем меньше ему хотелось их понимать. С Эйрисом по крайней мере такой проблемы не было. Белый господин любит трахаться, а потом убивать своих любовников. Все очень просто.  
Мар усмехнулся. Потом не выдержал и расхохотался. Он влюбился в убийцу, который объявил охоту на его голову! Мар не помнил своих родителей, но наверняка они бы постоянно говорили ему, что он плохо кончит. По крайней мере, фигурально выражаясь.  
Впрочем, в этом нет ничего страшного. Мар не в первый раз влюблялся в недоступных людей. Это не происходило постоянно, но — не в первый. Нужно просто избегать с ними встреч и через пару месяцев все само пройдет. Мар гордился своей поверхностной личностью — от нее меньше проблем. Вот Янус был лет восемь влюблен в малолетнюю дочку торговца лошадьми — и ни одна из многочисленных любовниц не смогла исправить этот факт. Если уж угораздило влюбиться в недоступную, куда удобнее забыть о ней через три месяца, а не через восемь лет.  
Правда, в предыдущие разы никто не объявлял на Мара охоту. Объявления о награде за украденные им вещи периодически возникали, но никто не знал ни его лица, ни имени. Хотя Эйрис тоже не знает его имени — только лицо и псевдоним Агилла. Мариус рассеянно подумал, что старика могут запросто схватить вместо него — что ж, пускай Эйрис немного удивится.  
…Интересно, он действительно трахался втроем со стражником и рабом?..  
Мар коснулся набухшего члена.  
Разумеется, он не приблизится к вилле легата — быть может, никогда больше. Умирать от ножа Эйриса ему совершенно не хочется. _Чужие грубые руки будут касаться его нежной плоти…_ Со временем Эйрис прекратит поиски; слуги соврут, что прикончили кого-то, подходящего под описание, и он забудет о Маре. Будет другой стражник или другой раб — _загорелые ладони будут стискивать белую кожу, зажимать мягкие губы, чувствовать, как дрожит от возбуждения прекрасное тело…_  
Мар сжал член и слабо, беззвучно застонал.  
Раб держал его, пока стражник имел его?.. Эйрису нравятся такие штучки с видимостью подчинения — он ведь позволил Мару связать себе руки и заткнуть рот. Быть может, это стражник держал его, зажимая ему рот рукой, а раб трахал, разведя в стороны белые ножки, нет, даже держа их за тонкие щиколотки, грубая загорелая рука стискивала хрупкую плоть…  
Воспоминания Мара, как обычно, переплелись с воображением — представлять Эйриса в компании двух других мужчин было и мучительно и возбуждающе одновременно. Руки на его теле. Его стоны, дрожь, капля смазки на покрасневшем обрезанном члене, его приоткрытые блестящие губы…  
…Стражник заходит, когда член раба уж проник в задницу Эйриса; он услышал звуки и заглянул убедиться, что все в порядке. Но увидев, как движутся их бедра, как раб натягивает господина, как имеет его, разложив поперек кровати, как сжимают белую плоть большие смуглые руки, стражник и сам чувствует влечение. Какое-то время он наблюдает, вслушиваясь в хриплое сопение раба и плохо сдерживаемые стоны Эйриса, затем медленно обходит их по кругу, стараясь не издать ни звука. Он подходит к Эйрису спереди и приподнимает его лицо за подбородок, заглядывая в затуманенные похотью глаза. Скулы иноземца темнеют, с губ слетает еще один стон, он смотрит на стражника приглашающе, может быть даже заискивающе, и тому срывает крышу. Он разматывает набедренную повязку, достает свой возбужденный член и, отодвинув полосы латной юбки, вставляет его в горло Эйриса. Рука в кожаной перчатке грубо впивается в его волосы, проталкивая член в горло, Эйрис мычит и дёргается, из глаз текут слезы, руки обхватывают бедра мужчины. Раб на мгновение останавливается, вопросительно глядя на стражника, и тот кивает ему — продолжай.  
Эйрис, насаженный на два члена, словно цыпленок на вертел, мычит и извивается, но эти двое продолжают его иметь, трахать в рот и в задницу одновременно, так, что у белого господина темнеет в глазах от похоти. Он кончает под себя снова и снова, он возбужден больше, чем когда-либо в жизни, но этим двоим все мало. Они переворачивают его на спину, и теперь уже стражник имеет его в попку, впиваясь руками в ляжки, а раб трахает в голову, проводя членом по лицу и губам, заставляя облизывать и сосать член снова и снова, пока господин не кончает вновь. Стражник втирает сперму в его живот и грудь, потом они оба выходят из него и додрачивают на разомлевшее тело. Сперма стражника стекает по паху и яичкам вниз к припухшему колечку ануса, сперма раба течет по приоткрытым губами и Эйрис слизывает ее острым маленьким язычком и глотает.  
Они уже хотят уйти, как вдруг стражнику приходит в голову новая идея. Все слуги в доме ненавидят Эйриса, и он придумывает для него наказание. Он туп, не сопоставляет причины и следствия и не предполагает, чем это обернется. Известно же, что за преступления раба отвечает господин. Раб ложится на кровать, и стражник сажает на него Эйриса, обессилевшего от похоти, все еще покорного и слабого. Член раба вновь входит в его анус, и слабый стон слетает с губ иноземца. Раб прижимает его к себе и целует в губы, держа за руки, и в это время стражник тоже входит в него, расширяя его анус как никогда раньше. Белый господин орет, но рука в кожаной перчатке зажимает ему рот, а два члена в его заднице начинают двигаться, расширяя ее грубо и мучительно. Эйрис хнычет; хочет, но не может выбраться, не может вывернуться, они заблокировали ему все конечности и поимели его вдвоем. Взяли его белое тело в наказание за своих мертвых друзей.  
Когда господин немного привыкает к двум членам в себе, они поднимают его, зажав хрупкое тело между собой. Четыре руки скользят, тискают, ласкают Эйриса, сжимают его гладкую кожу, щиплют соски, щупают грудные мышцы, в то время как он, насаженный на два синхронно двигающихся члена, готов потерять сознание от ощущений. Толстые пальцы лезут ему в рот, сжимают язык, чтобы он не мог кричать слишком громко, члены растягивают его, расширяют его, проникают в него все глубже, все резче, все приятнее…  
В какой-то момент Мару кажется, что он становится этими двумя людьми, это он тискает Эйриса четырьмя руками, насаживая его на два своих члена, что он монстр, чудовище, пришедшее развлекаться с этим прекрасным мужчиной до тех пор, пока не сделает его своим полностью.  
Но затем они снова отделяются друг от друга, и вот уже стражник и раб сжимают эякулирующий член Эйриса, а потом сами одновременно кончают в него. Они растянули его так сильно, что сперма сразу начинает течь вниз по бедрам, они швыряют его на ложе как сломанную игрушку и уходят…  
Не замечая, как игрушка поднимает белоснежную голову, приоткрывает один глаз, а белые пальчики сжимаются на рукоятке кинжала. Забытый стражником ремень падает на пол со звоном, они оба оборачиваются и страж получает в лицо десять дюймов стали. Пошатываясь, Эйрис поднимается и подходит к туго соображающему рабу и наносит удар в горло — чтобы не кричал. А потом продолжает до тех пор, пока не становится скучно, и затем одним резким движением сворачивает своей жертве шею. После этого ложится нежиться в бассейн и зовет слуг: убрать мусор и принести еще вина. Вечер определено был интересным.  
Рука Мара остановилась. Так, куда-то он не туда повернул. Может быть, это Мару следовало убить Эйриса, чтобы тот не затуманивал ему разум своей воображаемой жизнью?.. Но это тогда Мар бы стал полным психопатом. К тому же убивать Эйриса это как… как покуситься на святыню — на настоящую святыню, а не драгоценные стекляшки. Есть вещи, которые нельзя делать, даже если это может свести с ума тысячи идиотов.  
Стражник, раб и посторонние детали исчезли, словно тени от яркого солнца. Быть может, их и не было вовсе. Нет, не так. _Их и не было вовсе._ Никто не прикасался к его иноземцу. Никто, кроме…  
_Мар прижал запястья Эйриса к ложу, навалился и вошел в него, снял с его губ сдавленный стон, впился ртом в нежную шею, оставляя засос и трахал, трахал, трахал его до тех пор, пока…_  
_ До тех пор, пока…_  
_ До тех пор, пока…_  
— Мой!.. — выстонал Мариус, стискивая член и кончая на живот.  
«Мой, мой, мой».  
Он откинулся на ложе, тяжело дыша. Что за бред он сейчас нес?.. Ведь знает же, что они больше никогда не встретятся.  
Ему показалось, что он закрыл глаза всего на секунду, когда над головой разнеслось так громко, словно сами боги решили призвать римского вора к ответу:  
— Мариус Юний Эгнаций! Вы арестованы по подозрению в краже имущества легата!


	3. Пленник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каждому по заслугам. Ну, или как получится. Справедливость - штука иллюзорная.

В подземельях есть свои преимущества — в полуденное время их прохлада приносит нежнейшее облегчение страдающим от пыли и засухи гражданам. Влага, скапливающаяся в каменных сводах, приятно холодит кожу, а солнечные лучи, тонкими стрелами проникающие сквозь отдушины в потолке, красиво играют бликами металлов и мягко ложатся на иссеченную поверхность дерева. Еще бы руки Мариуса не были закованы в кандалы — и жизнь была бы прекрасна.  
Римский вор оглядел помещение — так и есть, темница, натуральная темница: стол с крепами, скамьи, потухший очаг с прислоненными прутьями, какая-то дрянь, напоминающая железный вертикальный гроб, в дальнем углу скромно примостилась дыба, со стен во множестве свисают кандалы — при желании сюда можно упихнуть весь маров квартал. И каждого будет за что.  
Вот это он попал.  
Мар потряс головой. Непостижимо, но больше всего сейчас его занимал вопрос — какая тварь его сдала?! Титус, это наверняка Титус, а ведь Мар даже припугнул его насчет стукачества — но жирный ублюдок всегда был туповат. Что самое главное — у него самого ведь на роже написано — вор, нет ведь, пошел и все равно стуканул стражникам на Мара. А ведь если каким-то чудом Мариус уйдет — а он твердо намеревался уйти отсюда на своих двоих — вторым подозреваемым будет именно Титус.  
Подозреваемым в краже, которую ни один из них не совершал. То есть один не совершал, а второй — не завершил.  
Рана на виске проснулась, и Мар почувствовал щекотное поползновение собственной крови на лице. Невыносима невозможность почесать бровь от стекающей тебе на глаза крови. Мариус попробовал почесать голову о стену, к которой был прикован, и стал восстанавливать в памяти день с самого начала.  
Переодетый жрецом, он снова проник на виллу легата, был узнан — но не пойман! — его белым гостем, и сбежал домой. Никакого хвоста за ним не было. Арестовывать его пришли официальные стражники — так вот какого Юпитера он оказался в пыточной камере?.. Это попросту незаконно!  
Скрежет отпираемого замка. Мар навострил уши.  
— Вы точно уверены, что вам не нужно сопровождение, господин Эйрис?  
— На нем кандалы.  
— Да, но нрав преступников непредсказуем. Было бы лучше…  
— Я знаю, как проводить допрос!.. Не появляйся здесь пока тебя не позовут!  
Мар непроизвольно закусил губу. Он узнал второй голос: Эйрис, белый господин, пришедший по его шкуру. Теперь понятно, почему он в пыточной. Влияния легата хватит на то, чтобы тайно замочить тысячу таких, как Мар. Проклятье. Мар всегда считал, что от судьбы как-нибудь да можно улизнуть, но, похоже, это зависит от того, в лапы какой судьбы попадёшься. Иноземец оказался дьявольски настойчив в своем желании прикончить Мара.  
— С каких это пор допрос римского гражданина, между прочим, абсолютно ни в чем не повинного, проводят понаехавшие? — фыркнул Мариус насмешливо, хотя на самом деле ему было не до шуток. С другой стороны, если он как следует разозлит белого, тот не станет его пытать, а прикончит так, от ярости. По крайней мере, стоит попробовать.  
Мар поднял глаза и застыл, глядя на посла. Несмотря на то, что тот был в одежде — на этот раз вырядившись по-человечески, серебристо-серая туника и бледно-голубая тога. В тонких пальцах он вертел связку ключей, а, встретившись глазами с Маром, демонстративно выбрал один и запер дверь изнутри. Затем повернулся, прислонившись к ней, и кинул свой фирменный надменный взгляд свысока.  
«Если есть Медуза-Горгона, взглядом превращавшая в камень все живое, то он — аналог этой твари, — думал Мар. — Каждый раз, когда я его вижу, у меня каменный стояк от желания его выебать, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Он ведь прикончить меня пришел, а я все равно об этом думаю. Зря Гая так верит в мои блестящие умственные способности, ох зря».  
— С каких это пор в Риме водятся неповинные граждане? — язвительно осведомился Эйрис, прислоняясь бедром к столу. Мар вздрогнул — он так на него загляделся, что уже и позабыл, о чем болтал. Сам посол великолепно говорил по-латыни, хотя чуть резковато, будто изучал язык на западе, в предгорьях Иберии.  
— Со времени сотворения, — фыркнул Мар, — все римские граждане ни в чем не повинны. Зло и преступления от иноземцев.  
Эйрис отлепился от стола и подошел поближе; так не слишком голодный лев присматривается к не слишком упитанным рабам.  
— Значит, у тебя ксенофобия? Какая удача, — легкая издевательская улыбка тронула его бледные губы. — Теперь пытать тебя станет намного интереснее.  
С этими словами он врезал Мариусу под дых, и вор согнулся, не в силах вдохнуть и звеня кандалами. Когда он наконец смог дышать, Эйрис схватил его за волосы и взглянул в лицо. Мариус поморщился.  
— Бессмысленно меня пытать. Тебе прекрасно известно, где ожерелье и прочие цацки. Ты специально обманул легата и объявил награду за поимку вора, чтобы кто-нибудь мог меня тебе сдать. Хотел бы я сказать, что ты не учел, что я мог и не поделиться ни с кем своими планами, но бессмысленно отрицать очевидное — все прошло идеально. Я здесь, в кандалах, а у тебя целый пыточный арсенал, чтобы покончить со мной. Позже ты отдашь цацки легату — или не отдашь, мне уже будет все равно — и скажешь, что я… ну, к примеру, откусил себе язык. Все чествуют героя, сжигают труп Мара и любуются настоящими блестяшками. Вива!  
Эйрис смотрел, как Мару показалось, с легким изумлением и любопытством. Его глаза снова горели, а не были мутным стеклом, как ранее во дворе виллы. Затем он занес кулак и врезал Мару снова, без всяких комментариев. Проклятый садюга.  
Мар сжал зубы, чтобы не заскулить от боли, а потом легкие разорвало кашлем. Похоть его улетучилась еще с первым ударом, теперь все, чего ему хотелось — это сломать шею белому ублюдку, вмазать его физиономию в пол и… С каким-то ужасом Мариус понял, что даже сейчас мысль о том, чтобы его убить, вызывает отторжение аж до дрожи.  
«Почил, не перестав алкать» — отличная эпитафия для вора. Жаль только вряд ли кто-то сподобится организовать ему плиту. А потомки бы смотрели и думали, каким крутым Мар был вором, и никто бы не узнал, что в свои последние минуты он жаждал отнюдь не сокровищ.  
Эйрис снова запрокинул его голову. Сейчас его физиономия походила на лицо мальчишки, который с интересом исследователя медленно отрывает жуку лапки и смотрит, как тот корчится в пальцах и силится улететь.  
— Ладно, я понял, — прохрипел Мар. — Быстро я тут не подохну. Но скажи мне, пока я все еще соображаю — кто меня сдал?  
Эйрис уставился так, словно Мариус спросил у него какой-нибудь корень из стапятидесяти.  
— Это все, что тебя интересует сейчас? — иноземец не смог сдержать изумления в голосе. — Все, что ты хочешь у меня спросить?..  
— А что мне еще у тебя спрашивать, — сварливо буркнул Мар, отводя глаза. — На сколько времени ты растянешь мою смерть?  
Эйрис взъерошил пальцами его волосы — странный жест — а потом вновь в них вцепился.  
— По логике, ты должен умолять меня о пощаде, — наконец произнес он, поджав губы.  
Мар издевательски расхохотался — ну, по крайней мере, пока не закашлялся.  
— А что, это кому-то когда-то помогало?!  
Эйрис снова ударил его.  
— В тебе совершенно нет веры в светлое будущее?  
Мариус поднял голову сам, из глаз у него потекли слезы — больше от смеха, чем от боли.  
— Ты ведь издеваешься, да? — Мар криво усмехнулся. Ребра и грудь болели ужасно. — Или держишь меня за идиота. Я говорил с рабами легата, «почтенный посол». Я знаю, что ты прикончил всех, с кем трахался в его доме — пятнадцать человек плюс стражник. По наложнику в день — на широкую ногу живете, господин. Ну, а я вот сбежал, но, сам видишь, далеко не ушел. Так что, Эйрис, где мне тут взять веру в светлое будущее?!  
Эйрис двинул ему так, что на несколько секунд потемнело в глазах, и Мару показалось, что у него сейчас пойдет кровь горлом. Нечего сказать — такой на вид тоненький, а какой удар. Мар смутно подумал, что на Эйрисе можно выиграть множество пари на боях — никому и в голову не придет, что не самый высокий, довольно хрупкий на вид мужчина бьет не хуже гладиатора.  
Нелепость; такому, как он, незачем зарабатывать деньги подобным образом. Видно, Мар будет думать глупости до самого конца… Пока он приходил в себя, Эйрис отошел к столу, ища что-то в ящике и повернувшись к Мару спиной.  
— Ты за этим тогда так вырядился? — вдруг спросил он. — Шпионить за мной?  
— Нет, по руке тебе погадать, — прошипел Мар. — Чего тебе нужно от меня? Хочешь, чтобы я умолял сохранить мне жизнь или что? У тебя глаза убийцы, гость. Что бы я ни сказал, мои слова для тебя ничего не значат. Или тебе просто нравится пытать? Тогда почему ты не пытал остальных рабов? Чем я хуже их, чтобы заслужить подобную участь? — Мариус вдруг усмехнулся. — Или они были лучше в постели?  
Эйрис резко повернулся, и все, что вор успел увидеть, — яркий блеск его серебристых глаз и какой-то летящий предмет, который затем больно врезался в череп, который через миг пронзила такая боль, что Мариус потерял сознание.  
***  
Эйрис вскрикнул, когда понял, что сделал. Он рванулся к обмякшему на цепях римлянину и придержал его, в ужасе глядя на текущую из головы кровь. Она впиталась и промочила черные волосы, залила часть лица, щеку, шею, крови было невероятно много, и Эйрис почувствовал, как внутри все сжимается от ужаса.  
— Только не умирай, пожалуйста, — прошептал он, от волнения перейдя на родной язык. — Только не умирай, ну пожалуйста, о боги, я случайно, я не хотел, я промахнулся, я просто хотел тебя напугать! — Он дрожащими руками усадил ровнее бесчувственного мужчину, прислонив к стене. В ужасе покосился на окровавленные клещи, валявшиеся на полу. Коснулся пальцами его шеи, проверяя, есть ли пульс. Сердцебиение было, хоть и слабое. Эйрис обнял Мара, не обращая внимания, что руки и одежда испачкались в его крови, жадно трогая его, словно тот мог исчезнуть, и все повторяя:  
— Только не умирай, только не умирай, только, пожалуйста, не умирай.  
***  
— Ну, пациент скорее прав, чем жив, но, тем не менее — не мёртв. Вам повезет, если он вас не вспомнит, когда очнется — а то может и в суд подать.  
Эйрис вложил в руку медикуса несколько монет.  
— Вам очень повезет, если вы не вспомните, что вообще приходили сюда, — ласково произнес он. Оценив монеты по достоинству, лекарь кивнул, и, оставив рекомендации, удалился. Эйрис выгнал рабов и вгляделся в лицо римлянина — побледневшее, осунувшееся, с потрескавшимися губами и запавшими глазами. Он склонился над ним, ловя слабое болезненное дыхание, а затем осторожно коснулся пересохших губ.  
Мар не очнулся — впрочем, лекарь сказал, что он может сегодня и не очнуться, тогда Эйрис взял его руку и сплел его пальцы со своими.  
— Прости меня, — прошептал он, гладя забинтованную тканью голову, сжимая бесчувственные пальцы и касаясь тонких губ мужчины. — Прости меня…  
***  
К своему изумлению, Мариус очнулся. Последние, как он думал, события его жизни промелькнули перед глазами, и римский вор изумился тому, что все еще жив. Даже если Эйрис промахнулся в первый раз, ничего не мешало ему добить Мара в той темнице.  
Он поднял руку и ощупал голову — забинтована, затем откинул покрывало и огляделся. Что за место! Мариус никогда в жизни не бывал в подобных! Нет, то есть, бывал, но мельком, в резвом темпе утаскивая какую-нибудь ценность. И все было бы хорошо, продолжи он придерживаться правила не задерживаться по пути обратно, какие бы сокровища не манили его.  
— Господин! Вы очнулись! — молоденькая рабыня уставилась на Мара большими темными глазами. — Я немедленно позову лекаря!  
Она была уже на пороге, когда Мар совладал с речью и хрипло спросил:  
— Погоди. Где я нахожусь?  
— В доме легата, Марка Туллия, — ответила девчонка. У Мара кровь застыла в жилах. Он резко вскочил с кровати, оглядываясь в поисках выхода.  
— Господин, прошу прощения, но лекарь дал строгие указания, что вам нельзя вставать! — голос девушки донесся до Мара словно издалека, а затем в глазах потемнело, и последнее, что он успел –качнуться назад, чтобы упасть на ложе, а не на пол.  
Он еще несколько раз приходил в себя — но теперь руки держали ремни, а вставал он исключительно под присмотром двух стражников. Впрочем, он был так слаб, что ни на какой побег рассчитывать не приходилось, при каждом резком движении головой в глазах темнело и начиналась пляска черных блестящих огней.  
Рабыню звали Анаок. На третий раз Мар узнал в ней девушку, просившую узнать о том, как умер ее возлюбленный. На его счастье, сама она не признала в Маре великого целителя и потому приветливо рассказывала ему обо всем, что происходило в доме легата.  
Согласно официальной версии, клещи — а это были именно они — случайно упали Мару на голову, когда «почтенный гость» пошел к нему для «опознания». Вот так: схватили, его, оказывается, для опознания, а не по обвинению. Ага, конечно! Для опознания римскому гражданину не надевают мешок на голову и не кидают в пыточную камеру!  
Мар поинтересовался у Анаок, находится ли камера в доме легата или где-то еще, но об этом девушка не знала. Зато она сказала, что поиски опалового колье продолжаются, потому что с него Эйрис снял обвинения. Находится Мар здесь потому, что почтеннейший гость чувствовал свою вину за происходящее, ремни — чтобы Мар не вставал и не повредил голову, а как только он поправится, то его немедленно отпустят. Ну конечно же.  
Анаок склонила голову.  
— Господин приказал спросить вас, если у вас какие-нибудь родственники, потому что мы так и не узнали даже ваше полное имя, и велел привести их…  
— Я сирота, — быстро произнес Мар. Еще не хватало ему вовлечь в это своих! — Однако, — быстро спохватился он, — меня будут искать, если я долго не появлюсь на работе!  
Девушка, как ему показалась, спрятала в губах улыбку.  
— Прошло уже десять дней с тех пор, как вы тут.  
Мар выругался про себя, а вслух сказал:  
— Увы, они не знают, где искать. Ко мне ведь никто не приходил, правильно?  
Девушка кивнула.  
«Значит, почтеннейший гость, преисполненный вины, так ни разу и не зашел поглумиться над моей проломленной башкой, — хмыкнул Мар. — Хоть убей, не понимаю логики его идиотских поступков! Нахрен было пытать меня, а потом лечить? Еще и перед легатом засветился… или нет?»  
— Твой господин тоже?  
Она покачала головой.  
— Когда я могу уйти отсюда?  
— Когда лекарь скажет.  
Мар устал от разговора и уснул, но позже вернулся к болтовне с рабыней, которой приказали следить за его здоровьем. Несмотря на последующие события, Мариус жаждал узнать, как выглядело его представление со стороны, поэтому он ненавязчиво вытянул из Анаок историю последних дней на вилле.  
Оказалось, что «почтеннейшего гостя» боялись все без исключения, включая стражников. Он прибыл вместе с легатом из Карфагена, его зовут Эйрис Игнасио Торквемада, принц и посол какого-то восточного далекого королевства. Очевидно, у Рима какие-то дела с этим королевством, но самого названия страны Анаок не знала, а слуги посла не говорили на латыни. Рабы верили, что Эйрис Торквемада — колдун, приведший сонм злобных иноземных духов, которым каждую ночь приносил в жертву по рабу. Он заколдовал легата, чтобы тот прощал ему все деяния и не прислушивался к словам своих верных слуг. Тучи сгущались над виллой, когда домоуправляющая обратилась к Разговаривающему-с-духами, Агиллу-чудотворцу.  
Мар навострил уши.  
— Чудодейственный старец пришел в дом и сразу понял, что дело нечисто. Он призвал на помощь римских богов и их сонм, и сразился с белым иноземцем, и развеял его чары.  
— Как так — сразился? — опешил Мар. Ничего такого он не совершал. Неужто настоящий Агилл?..  
— Он неустрашимо взглянул в его глаза, сломив его волю, коснулся его руки, забрав его силу, и развеял его чары волшебными танцами и пением.  
«А потом белый колдун проломил ему башку клещами, — уныло подумал Мар, у которого внезапно разболелась голова. — За танцы и пение они сочли мой побег по крыше, полагаю».  
— Но с чего вы решили, что Агилл одержал победу? Насколько я понимаю, ваш гость по-прежнему жив и здоров!  
— Это так, — ответила Анаок. — Но он перестал приносить рабов в жертву темным духам! С тех пор, как Агилл говорил с ним, он больше никого не убил!  
— Ух ты! — восхитился Мариус. — А старец-то и впрямь чудотворный!  
«Вернусь — спрошу со старика кувшин фракийского. А может, даже два. Это теперь его имя у всех на устах после такого. Три кувшина».  
Решение загадки виделось Мару до безобразия простым: этот Эйрис Торквемада — господин основательный, небось решил, что пока не убьет последнего из плеяды любовников, то и нечего новых заводить. Хотя что-то тут не сходится. Зания говорила, что он прекратил убивать, а потом начал снова — стражника и парня этой девчонки, как его там, Докора. То есть был перерыв в несколько дней, потом он убил этих двоих, встретился с Маром во дворе виллы и затем перестал убивать совсем. Совпадение? Легат вправил мозги? Или решил все-таки не убивать никого до тех пор, пока не убьет Мара?  
И почему его он решил пытать, а к остальным проявил милосердие?..  
От мыслей вновь разболелась голова, и Мар уснул. Впервые после травмы ему снился не сумбурный бред, а нечто пошлое с участием Эйриса, девчонки Анаок и почему-то огромной управляющей Зании. Мар проснулся и понял, что здоров, — такие кошмарные эротические сны больным людям не снятся.  
Было утро. Увидев, что он проснулся, Анаок убежала за лекарем. Тот осмотрел голову Мара, подзажившие синяки на груди и рёбрах, глянул в глаза, спросил, нет ли провалов в памяти. Похоже, он был удовлетворён его состоянием, но на вопрос, когда Мара освободят, не ответил. Тогда Мар стал возмущаться, что нельзя так обращаться со свободным гражданином. Лекарь кивнул, словно бы соглашаясь, и удалился. Анаок принесла воды и еды. Мар наконец-то поел с аппетитом и с удовольствием помылся. Хватит быть больным и раненым. От предложенной одежды он отказался, и ему вернули старую — даже с почти отстиранными пятнами крови.  
Затем пришла рабыня постарше и от лица господина легата принесла извинения, снабженные пятью звонкими монетами. Мариус обожал практичных людей и сказал, что великодушно простит и не будет подавать в суд, если его немедленно отпустят. Рабыня ответила, что его отпустят, вот только господин почтенный гость хочет лично принести извинения за столь досадную оплошность с его стороны.  
«Оплошность, как же!» — подумал Мар.  
— В этом нет необходимости, — быстро произнёс он. — Я непременно прощу господина Эйриса, как только выйду за ворота виллы.  
— Я боюсь, господин Эйрис настаивает, — склонила голову рабыня. Полог откинули и взору Мара представились двое мощных стражников.  
«А я вам, между прочим, жизнь спас, твари неблагодарные! Избавил от жертвоприношений для иноземных богов! — подумал римский вор, бредя под бдительным надзором конвоя вглубь виллы — он уже не помнил, куда: помещения во время праздников и во время будней слишком отличаются. — Вот и делай добро людям!»  
— Возможно, господин желает поесть или принять ванну?  
«Размечтались», — чуть было не процедил Мар вслух.  
— Господин желает как можно скорее покинуть ваш дом. Господин суеверен и не желает оставаться в месте, где с ним уже один раз случилось несчастье.  
— В таком случае, мне очень жаль, — произнесла шедшая впереди рабыня, открывая тяжёлую дверь. Стражники втолкнули Мариуса внутрь, и тот услышал, как лязгнул замок. Проклятье. Он находился все в том же подземелье.

— Однажды… Юпитер отречется от власти, Оркус закатит вечеринку, а Марс провозгласит отказ от насилия… и тогда я пойму проклятую логику твоих проклятых действий, Эйрис Торквемада! — провозгласил Мар, прислоняясь к запертой двери и глядя на стоявшего к нему спиной иноземца. Тот вздрогнул, но не обернулся.  
— Даже не думай, что я буду играть в твои игры, — фыркнул Мар, усаживаясь на пороге. Он был очень зол на этого больного ублюдка, а учитывая, что руки у Мара теперь были свободны, всерьез раздумывал над возможностью поквитаться — оружия в пыточной полно, стены толстые, они тут одни. Встает другой вопрос — как потом выбраться? За нападение на гостя легата его распнут.  
— Так и будешь молчать? — поинтересовался Мар. — Поверь мне, я бездельничал последние десять дней и вошел во вкус. Я могу сидеть на полу и пялиться на тебя несколько суток и даже не устану.  
На этот раз на нем была голубая шелковая туника и белая тога, подчёркивавшая неестественно белые волосы, убранные в узел на затылке. «Гая три недели билась над тем, чтобы сделать свои волосы светлее, а в итоге купила парик», — лениво думал Мар. Он слишком устал уже чтобы бояться и даже чтобы ругаться, ему просто хотелось поскорее уйти и избавиться от любых воспоминаний о госте легата. Клещи в голову — сильный мотиватор для разрыва отношений и отказа от иллюзий.  
Внезапно Эйрис развернулся и подошел к нему — быстро и неожиданно, Мар даже подняться не успел — так и смотрел на него снизу вверх, запрокинув голову. Посол держал полы тоги, словно не очень-то привык в ней ходить, а потом вдруг уронил их. Звякнули цепи, тога белой змеей легла на каменный пол, а Мар уставился на вытянутые перед его лицом закованные в кандалы руки Эйриса.  
Мариус выпрямился, встав к лицом к лицу с послом. Легат заточил его здесь?! Но за что? Быть не может, что из-за Мара!  
— Что это значит? — резко спросил он, вглядываясь в изможденное бледное лицо иноземца. Тот выглядел усталым и словно бы напуганным. — Кто?..  
— Извинения, — Эйрис встряхнул скованными кистями. — Я… — он отвел взгляд. — Я не хотел в тебя попасть, правда. Мне очень жаль, — он опустил голову еще ниже. — Взамен можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь, — выдавил он и искоса взглянул на Мара.  
Римский вор опешил — так, наверное, он еще никогда в жизни не удивлялся, а в сверкающих глазах Эйриса он не видел никакого объяснения происходящему — впрочем, он хорошо предугадывал поступки людей, а не их эмоции. Впрочем, к Эйрису это не относилось — его поступки он не предугадывал никак.  
К тому же глупое тело словно взбесилось от слов «делай со мной все что захочешь», и от вида его запястий, оплетённых металлом, и от его тонкого исхудавшего лица с прямой линией рта, от сверкающих очерченных углем миндалевидных глаз, от белой обнаженной шеи и его закованного в серебро уха. Животные инстинкты Мара обладали очень короткой памятью и вопили о том, что простить Эйриса надо прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, сорвать с него одежду и целиком, полностью, от чистого сердца простить. Возможно, несколько раз.  
Однако Мариус быстро напомнил себе, что именно из-за своих животных инстинктов он здесь и оказался с разбитой головой. Поэтому он аккуратно коснулся казавшегося таким беззащитным горла Эйриса и повернул лицо к себе, глядя в глаза.  
— Это тебя легат заставил?  
Глаза его вспыхнули, Эйрис облизнул верхнюю губу — на какой-то миг розовый язычок мелькнул и сразу исчез — и спокойно, даже с вызовом, произнес:  
— Нет.  
«Докатился. Я даже не могу определить, врет он или нет». Мариус сжал его горло, чувствуя под пальцами горячую плоть, чувствуя бурный ток его крови, развернул Эйриса, придавив его за шею к двери. Тот непроизвольно схватился за его руку, приоткрыв рот, в глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на страх.  
— Ты в своем уме? — рявкнул Мар, нависая над ним и продолжая сжимать его горло. — Ты объявил на меня охоту, ты избил меня, ты проломил мне череп клещами — а теперь появляешься передо мной в кандалах в качестве извинения?! Ты вообще понимаешь, что я тебя сейчас тупо прикончу?!  
Он захрипел, и Мар отпустил руку — иноземец осел у его ног, кашляя и держась за горло. Мар схватил цепь, сковывающую его руки, и потащил его на середину темницы. Там, как он заметил еще в прошлый раз, с потолка свисали крюки — и он вздернул Эйриса на ноги и зацепил его кандалы за один из них.  
Цепь оказалась коротковатой и ноги иноземца чуть не доставали пола, впиваясь в него белыми тонкими пальчиками. Впрочем, так даже наверное болезненнее. Мар рванул его тунику сзади — ткань была прочной, но он был очень зол. Руками, прекрасно понимая, что причиняет боль белому господину, он содрал с него одежду, а когда тот остался обнаженным, Мариус схватил узкое личико и развернул его к себе.  
— Ты думаешь, что это все такие игры, да? Что я идиот, который проявит к тебе снисхождение, трахнет здесь и отпустит? Ты ведь сейчас хочешь этого больше меня! — Мар усмехнулся, вглядываясь в серебристые глаза. — А потом у тебя будет новая весёленькая возможность погоняться за мной силами всей римской стражи? — Мар стиснул его челюсть, впился пальцами в щеки, глядя как изламываются тонкие брови Эйриса, как искажаются его губы от прикосновения Мара, как он дергается на цепях, уже наверное мечтая избавиться от них. — А как насчёт того, чтобы встретить свою смерть здесь, в этой темнице? То, что ты вначале хотел сделать со мной, я сделаю с тобой? Запытаю тебя до смерти, господин почтенный гость?!  
Эйрис помотал головой, зажатой в руках Мариуса.  
— Неправда. Я не собирался тебя убивать…  
— Ты просто хотел меня пытать, да? — глумливо произнес Мар и отвесил ему пощечину. Эйрис согнулся — насколько мог, и опустил откинутую ударом голову вниз.  
— Прости… — глухо повторил он. Мар оттолкнул его и прошелся по темнице, рассматривая инвентарь. Пресловутые клещи отсутствовали, равно как и какие-нибудь ножи, однако в ящике обнаружился отличный столярный молоток — новенький, с острыми концами для выдёргивания гвоздей и тяжелым металлическим набалдашником. Мар взвесил его в руке и вернулся к Эйрису, похлопывая инструментом по ладони.  
Пленник вздрогнул, заметив ношу, его глаза наконец-то наполнились настоящим удобочитаемым ужасом, с которым он взглянул на Мара.  
— А ты что думал, — оскалился тот. — Мы народ уличный, выдирать ногти я не умею. Но размозжить тебе пару фаланг смогу.  
В этот момент Эйрис ударил его. Это было невероятно красивое зрелище — вроде того, как кобра внезапно бросается на разгневавшего ее человека. Он подпрыгнул, изогнувшись, и теоретически должен был врезать Мару в лицо обеими ступнями и вбить его в противоположную стену… но Мариус был к этому готов. Еще когда он впервые щупал его ножки, ему показалось, что Эйрис должен их не только хорошо раздвигать, но и отлично ими пинаться. А сейчас он просто ожидал этого, поэтому легко ушел в сторону и ударил его по шее ребром ладони. Сильно ударил, от души, так, что иноземец обвис на цепях.  
Пришел он в себя на удивление быстро, но Мар уже успел развести чуть в стороны и приковать его лодыжки другими кандалами — теперь ударить он может разве что головой.  
— Ага, теперь ты осознал, что все по-настоящему, — ухмыльнулся ему Мар самой пакостной из своих улыбок и похлопал молотком по ладони. — Ну вот теперь мы и поговорим.  
Глаза у Эйриса вспыхнули яростью, это была настолько сильная эмоция, что напоминала удар — Мариус едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
— Что, не будешь умолять меня о пощаде? — передразнил он давешние его слова.  
Он погладил его по щеке, а когда Эйрис попытался его укусить, рассмеялся и завязал ему глаза одним из голубых лоскутов его туники, валявшихся на полу словно лепестки цветов под ногами триумфатора.  
— Сними ее! — рявкнул Эйрис, изгибаясь на цепях.  
— Ты попался в свою же ловушку, Эйрис Торквемада, — прошептал ему Мар на ухо. — И я бы очень советовал тебе заткнуться, если ты имеешь хоть малейшее намерение пережить этот вечер.  
Он судорожно дышал, его белое тело извивалось в цепях, Мар только сейчас подумал, насколько у него получилось прекрасное зрелище. Словно хрупкий мотылек, распятый в паутине, трепещущий и беспомощно ожидающий, когда лапы паука вопьются в его нежное тело.  
Мар помотал головой и взялся за молоток: он его тут пытать пришел, а не восхищаться. Он обошел Эйриса кругом и коснулся металлическим концом молотка бедра своего пленника. Тот вздрогнул, кожа мгновенно покрылась пупырышками, волоски встали дыбом. Мар коснулся плоской гранью середины его левой ягодицы и повёл вверх, по талии, напряженным мышцам спины, лопатке, вдоль по поднятой вверх на цепи руке. Эйрис молчал, было слышно только его учащенное дыхание. Мар повторил то же самое с правой стороной, наблюдая, как его кожа покрывается пупырышками. Он обошел его и провел молотком по боку, пересчитав выступавшие ребра и коснувшись подмышки. Эйрис дергался от каждого прикосновения, и Мар в который раз подивился, до чего он красив. Здесь, сейчас, плененный им, полностью в его власти, такой беспомощный, ослеплённый, дрожащий… и невероятно прекрасный.  
«Делай со мной все, что захочешь».  
Мариус провел кончиком молотка по его груди, зацепив острый сосок раздвоенным концом. Эйрис дернулся, едва подавив стон. Мар провел плоской стороной по его груди, спустился к животу и обвел бугорки мышц, наблюдая, как они сжимаются от холода и страха. Коснулся низа живота, надавил. Провел вверх по дорожке белых волосков к пупку, потом обратно вниз. Легонько коснулся яичек, провел по внутренней стороне чуть разведенных в стороны бедер — сначала левого, потом правого. Эйрис извивался от прикосновений холодного металла к коже и судорожно дышал, постоянно поджимая губы — должно быть, ему страшно, может быть — впервые в жизни.  
Мар снова обошел его сзади и коснулся округлой стороной молотка его розовой щёлки, тут же сжавшейся. Он весь словно пульсировал в его руках, вот только руками Мариус его так и не коснулся. Пальцы стали горячими, кровь стучала в висках, но ему действительно хотелось помучить этого наглеца прежде, чем как следует выебать. Он это заслужил.  
Мар перевернул острой стороной молоток и коснулся шеи у самой кромки волос. Надавил, проходя первый позвонок. Второй. Сделал круговое движение на следующем.  
Эйрис запрокинул голову, стремясь ему помешать.  
— Что ты задумал? — произнес он слабым голосом. Мар склонился к его уху, едва касаясь губами нежной плоти.  
— Что, если я разобью тебе один из этих маленьких позвоночков? Жить ты останешься, но нормальным уже никогда не будешь! — он с силой чиркнул по одному из тех, что меж лопаток, и Эйрис выгнулся, вскрикнув.  
— Мар, пожалуйста… Я правда не хотел тебя убивать, то есть, вначале хотел, но уви… ааах!  
Мариус вставил округлую часть молотка между его ягодиц и с силой прижал к анусу. Плоть слегка подалась, и Мар надавил сильнее, проникая холодным металлом в горячие внутренности.  
— Мар, прекрати! — захныкал Эйрис, совершенно не сдерживая стонов. — Холодно!  
— Думаешь, лучше, если я буду использовать молоток по прямому назначению? — спросил он, на секунду коснувшись языком тоненького полупрозрачного ушка.  
Он снова застонал — Мариус подумал, что впервые слышит, как он стонет, ведь в их первую встречу он постоянно затыкал ему рот.  
— Н-нет… просто… трогай меня нормально! — выдохнул он.  
Мар поставил молоток на пол и сделал то, что ему хотелось делать с самого начала — схватил и сжал маленькие округлые ягодицы Эйриса, прижался к его бедрам, елозя сквозь одежду давно восставшим членом. Продолжая тереться об него, обвил руками, коснулся и сжал грудь, теребя острый сосочек, а вторую руку положил на его член, который мгновенно отозвался на ласку, потеплел и набух. Эйрис в его руках трепетал. Он откинул голову, и Мар поинтересовался:  
— Нормально это так?  
Он застонал, когда Мар чуть сильнее сжал его член, откинул голову настолько, что Мар мог лизнуть его в щеку и кивнул, вновь не сдержав стона. Мар коснулся его горла, вторую руку перенеся на низ живота, поглаживая мышцы круговыми движениями, прижимаясь членом к бедрам и прикусывая мочку уха.  
— А так — нормально? — прошептал он, прижимая его сильнее, проникая пальцами в рот, второй рукой сжимая его яички, придавливая их к паху и вздрагивая вместе с ним от его стонов.  
— В-войди в меня! — простонал Эйрис и Мар почувствовал, как его оглушает желание, как руки практически против воли снимают тогу, сбрасывают тунику, как его багровый от желания член почти коснулся маленькой розовой дырочки…  
«Он ведь этого и добивался, — влез в происходящее внутренний голос. — Хотел, чтобы ты его хотел. Ослеплённый желанием. Все, что ты сейчас делаешь, доставляет ему неимоверное удовольствие; вон, посмотри, как стонет и жмурится. Ты его пугал-пугал, а сам свой член удержать не можешь».  
«Не могу, — ответил Мариус. — Ты — только внутренний голос, существо бестелесное, а если бы ты мог видеть и ощущать эту задницу, то никакой здравый смысл тебе не помог бы. Впрочем ладно, тут ты прав, а я нет. Я знаю, что должен связать его, заткнуть ему рот, оставить здесь и сбежать; — вместо этого я принял условия игры, даже не зная правил. Может, по окончании процесса ворвется стража и изрубит меня на куски. Вполне возможно, это мой последний вечер в жизни. Именно поэтому я должен провести его как можно приятнее. Однако ты прав. Мой белый господин получает слишком много удовольствия для человека, проломившего мне череп».  
Мар прижал к себе Эйриса, вставив член между ягодиц, держа одну руку на его груди, а вторую — на члене.  
— Значит, ты хочешь меня, а, Эйрис? Хочешь, чтобы я вставил член в твою маленькую попку, да? Хочешь, чтобы двигался внутри тебя, расширяя твой анус, проникая глубоко и заставляя тебя стонать как малолетняя шлюха?  
Мар ударил его по заднице ладонью. Эйрис вскрикнул, закачавшись на цепях. Мар вновь шлепнул его, сильнее, чтобы оставить розовый след на нежной белой коже.  
— А ну отвечай мне, белая шлюшка! Хочешь, чтобы тебя оттрахали?  
Эйрис стонал от шлепков, но не отвечал. Не слушаемся, значит. Плохой мальчик, значит. Мар плюнул на пальцы и коснулся его щелки, поглаживая и надавливая на колечко мышц, массируя и увлажняя его пальцами, раздвигая мягкую плоть округлых ягодиц и надавливая, но не входя в анус. Эйрис задышал судорожно, извиваясь от предвкушения и подаваясь бедрами навстречу руке Мара.  
— Хей, Эйрис, вот прямо сейчас, чего ты больше хочешь — чтобы я тебя простил или чтобы я тебя отымел?  
Мар прошептал это в его ухо, не переставая массировать скользким пальцем его пульсирующую щелку.  
— Ты должен ответить честно, господин посол, — добавил он, проводя языком по ушной раковине, беря губами мочку его уха и лаская ее кончиком языка.  
Он покраснел, вздрогнул, подался и прижался бедрами к его руке, запрокинул ослепленное лицо так, чтобы быть ближе к лицу Мара, и прошептал, явно наслаждаясь своими словами:  
— Все равно… ты не сможешь определить, лгу я или нет. Даже если бы не завязал мне глаза. Никто никогда не сможет этого определить, Мар. Поэтому я скажу, что хочу и того и другого, — он замолчал, прижимаясь к нему, а потом произнес манящим, соблазнительно твердым и уверенным голосом:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты простил меня, и я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня, Мар.  
Мару показалось, что его член самостоятельно повернулся к заднице Эйриса, а заодно врезал хозяину по нервам за то, что занимается пустой болтовней, хотя давно пора приступать к делу. Мар положил руку на игнорирующий опасность орган, пообещав ему, что сейчас все будет хорошо, а затем снял верхнюю цепь с крюка. Не ожидавший этого Эйрис упал на четвереньки, Мариус обошел его кругом и коснулся его груди сандалией, жестом приказывая подняться. Иноземец выпрямился, сложив руки в кандалах на коленях. Его ноги были чуть расставлены, Мар смотрел на темные полосы металла, обхватывающие лодыжки, на раздвинутые позой ягодицы, на изгиб жилистой спины, на упругие мышцы груди и на запрокинутое в таком обманчиво-покорном, беззащитном жесте горло.  
Мариус подошел вплотную, так, чтобы член оказался на уровне его лица, и запустил руку в его волосы.  
— Прощение надо заслужить, мой белый господин, — произнес он, тыкая в его губы головкой пылающего от желания члена. Эйрис поднял на него завязанные глаза — весь его вид выражал растерянность. — Так что приступай.  
— Мгнхх! — он подавился, когда Мар заставил его взять в рот, рука почувствовала сильное сопротивление от его головы, а затем член почувствовал зубы, и Мар резко оттянул голову Эйриса назад.  
— Во имя Венеры, ты вообще когда-нибудь это делал? — воскликнул Мар и вдруг понял — никогда. Господину отсасывали — и не раз, как и Мар тогда, у бассейна, но сам Эйрис вряд ли когда-нибудь попадал в такое положение, если он трахается только с рабами, которым можно приказать все, что угодно.  
— Значит, учись походу, — пресек он возражения. — Давай. Пока я не кончу в твой сладенький ротик, даже не мечтай, что я засуну хоть мизинец в твою похотливую задницу. И чтобы никаких зубов, понятно?  
Даже с завязанными глазами Эйрис выглядел так жалобно, что Мар чуть не передумал, — в его развратной попке он получит куда больше удовольствия, чем в его девственном ротике, но, с другой стороны, у него полно времени чтобы выебать Эйриса в обе дырки.  
Посол взял член, придержал обеими руками, наконец открыл ротик и коснулся губами и язычком головки. Мариус вздрогнул: еще немного и он сам будет стонать как последняя шлюха — от вида его пленника, стоящего на коленях и лижущего язычком его член, можно кончить и так. Как говорила пожилая матрона Игнация — «молодость искупает непрофессионализм». Впрочем, она говорила это про двенадцатилетних шлюх, чья молодость к тринадцати-четырнадцати годам уже заканчивается. И вообще Мар уже какое-то время подозревал, что Эйрис может быть его старше. Либо ему ну очень повезло с положением в жизни.  
Мар погладил своего пленника по волосам. Они ведь живут в совершенно разных мирах. Эта их связь — невероятная случайность, абсурд и нелепица — неудивительно, что Эйрис так стремился как можно скорее ее прекратить. Он умнее Мара и сразу понял, что ничего хорошего не может быть между патрицием и плебеем. И хоть он сам не римский гражданин, но там, в своей стране, как бы она не называлась, Эйрис совершенно точно — патриций. Осознание этого вернуло Мару позабытую нежность, которую он безо всякой причины испытывал к иноземцу. Он даже понимал умом, что вся эта его хрупкость, все эти взгляды, все его слова — сплошной обман, что он такой же, как любой из сенаторов, жесткий, волевой, безжалостный мужчина, по вечерам потакающий своим тайным страстям, как каждый его вида. Это — оболочка, ложь, вполне возможно, что в его стране все мужчины так выглядят, просто не слишком крупные — зато силы хоть отбавляй.  
— Мар… — вдруг прохныкал Эйрис, подняв лицо вверх. Он держал член тонкими пальчиками, вторую руку положил на его бедро. — Мне скучно. Просто скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы ты кончил.  
Мар изумлённо покачал головой. Эйрис озвучил свои мысли, пожалуй, чересчур откровенно. Пожалуй, ему даже удалось его разозлить. Мариус с грохотом подтянул к себе стул и уселся на него, притянул Эйриса к себе, снова ткнул его губами в член и с садистской улыбочкой произнес:  
— Сосать.  
Он снова взял в рот, облизал головку, провел язычком вдоль ствола раз, другой…  
— Уже лучше, — Мар легонько взъерошил его белые волосы. Совсем настоящие, не крашеные, чистого белого цвета. — Можешь помогать себе руками.  
Эйрис вздохнул и сжал пальчиками его член у основания, потеребил яички, снова облизал головку. Зрелище ослепленного изящного мужчины, держащего член во рту было бы восхитительным, если бы через пару минут Эйрис вновь не поднял голову и не произнёс:  
— Мар. У меня уже челюсти болят. Лучше трахни меня. Тебе же хочется.  
Мар поднялся и ударил его по щеке. Легонько — если сравнивать с тем, как его бил Эйрис.  
— Я буду делать с тобой все, что захочу! — рявкнул он. — И не смей хныкать и жаловаться!  
Он стиснул руки на его голове, заткнув ему уши, и вошел в его горло. Эйрис застонал, забился, его руки, звеня кандалами, вцепились в бедра Мара.  
— Я сказал, никаких зубов! — рявкнул Мар, оттягивая его голову и вновь насаживая на свой член. — Повыбиваю нахер!  
Эйрис что-то промычал, наверное это было «прекрати», но Мар вошел во вкус и прекращать не намеревался. Если ему так нравится представлять себя в роли жертвы, то сейчас Мариус полностью оправдает его ожидания. Эйрис извивался всем телом, соблазнительно оттопыривая попку, его руки метались, тиская бедра Мара, изо рта стекали слюни, из-под повязки — слезы. Он невнятно мычал каждый раз когда Мар входил в его глотку, а делал он это сейчас часто и резко. Личико посла покраснело — вплоть до кончиков ушей, кандалы на руках тряслись и звенели, стукая Мара по бедрам, но это не имело значения. Он трахал Эйриса в рот, пока не почувствовал, что готов кончить, тогда он вынул член и выпустил удивительно мощную струю на его нос и судорожно хватающий воздух ротик. Сперма залила покрасневшее лицо, Эйрис захлебнулся ей и закашлялся, обессиленно сползая вниз и все еще слабо сжимая маровы колени.  
Мар дал ему — и себе — немного отдышаться, а потом снова подвесил на крюк. Убрал стул. Усмехнулся, заметив на столе масло. Игра в невинность у Эйриса получалась великолепно. Он с самого начала знал, что Мар предпочтет трахнуть его, а не убить. Подобные манипуляции раздражали — но только слегка.  
Дыхание пленника выровнялось, его залитое спермой личико невероятно возбуждало. Мар сжал ладонью обе его ягодицы, а потом звонко шлепнул по ним. Эйрис вскрикнул, подавшись вперёд, Мар видел, как болтается его возбуждённый член, но не спешил удовлетворять его. Он снова шлепнул по соблазнительной заднице, вызвав новый вскрик.  
— Это тебе наказание за твою лень, — хмыкнул Мар. — Такой взрослый извращенец, а сосать не умеет и учиться не хочет.  
Его пленник болтался и стенал под ударами, пожалуй, чересчур пошло для страдальца, но Мар все равно уже понял, что настоящего пыточных дел мастера из него не выйдет. Не для Эйриса, по крайней мере. Он вспомнил, какой гнев его охватил, когда он вдруг решил, что это легат заковал Эйриса в кандалы.  
Да уж. Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что Мар не патриций и особенно не диктатор — а ну война, вот как бы он воевал с ним? «Пожалуйста, сдайтесь немедленно, я боюсь вас поранить, вы слишком прекрасны». Интересно все же, где его страна? Мар вообще никогда раньше не видел людей с таким разрезом глаз. Но… момент для расспросов явно неподходящий.  
Он шлепнул покрасневшую попку в последний раз и притянул Эйриса к себе, сжав его член. Посол выгнулся и застонал, прижимаясь к нему горячими бедрами. Мар еще недолго гладил и тискал его орган, затем отошел к столу и налил масло в ладонь. Эйрис застонал в предвкушении, когда Мар вставил в его анус два скользких пальца. Потом три, и посол задохнулся, насаживаясь на них бедрами. Когда Мариус решил, что растянул его достаточно, он взял молоток и вставил его в Эйриса округлым деревянным концом. Немного вынул, затем вставил глубже. Стон посла превратился в крик, он крутил бедрами, принимая в себя деревянную замену члена, скулил, дрожал и постанывал, слизывая языком сперму Мара с губ.  
— Прекрати-и! — пролепетал Эйрис. Все-таки, иностранец, ошибки в речи неизбежны: к примеру, он постоянно путает эти два глагола «прекрати» и «продолжай». Мар сжал его член, второй продолжая трахать его рукояткой молотка. Эйрис выгнулся, обхватив цепи руками, задрожал всем телом и кончил. Жемчужная струйка спермы красивой дугой брызнула вверх, потом вниз, и разбилась об пол сверкающими в свете факелов брызгами. Эйрис обмяк в его руках и судорожно хватал губами воздух.  
— Я вижу, тебе понравился мой пыточный инструмент, — произнес Мар, освобождая его задницу и протирая молоток одним из лоскутов. — Но мне все еще кажется, что ты слишком виноват, чтобы тебя так просто отпускать.  
— Великодушие — редкость в наши дни, — слабо усмехнулся Эйрис. Мар заметил на его лице нестертые следы спермы, и это отвлекло его от возвышенных бесед.  
Вот интересно, если бы они хотя бы день провели вместе, сколько раз Мар смог бы его трахнуть?..  
Он обнял его, прижав к себе и целуя в шею, как в своем видении накануне. Все-таки удобно его обнимать, когда он висит на цепях и доступен со всех сторон. Будь у Мара возможность, он бы сделал Эйриса своим рабом. Забрал бы домой, привязал к кровати и ежедневно трахал бы.  
Жаль, что нежным иноземцам, у которых даже на пяточках кожа мягкая, нельзя совать носик в логова черни. Либо от грязи помрут, либо изнасилует кто-нибудь.  
Мар спустил своего пленника с крюка и поволок его к колодкам. Он уже давно заприметил их и теперь думал, как хорошо будет смотреться задница Эйриса, когда он поставит его раком.  
Закрепив замки, Мар расставил его ноги пошире и привязал их веревками. Тот, кто придумал колодки, явно понимал, что они нужны не только для публичного унижения, но и для более приватных занятий.  
Он погладил припухшую соблазнительную дырочку пленника, и тот выгнулся как кошка, звякнув цепями.  
— Тебе так не терпится, Эйрис? — ухмыльнулся Мар, входя в него пальцами. — Ну-ка расскажи, чего тебе сейчас хочется?..  
Дыхание иноземца участилось, он сдавленно застонал, когда Мар чуть согнул пальцы, трогая стенки ануса.  
— Я хочу твой член, — простонал Эйрис, часто дыша и выгибая спину.  
Мар огладил его выпирающий зад и стал смазывать мышечное колечко.  
— Попроси меня.  
Он попытался отвернуться, но колодки мешали.  
— Вставь мне, Мар. Пожалуйста.  
Мар сжал возбуждённый член иноземца.  
— Ты так этого хочешь?  
— Да!..  
— Хочешь, чтобы тебя выебал плебей?  
— Да…  
— Хочешь, чтоб я растянул твою щель и кончил в нее, как кончают в дешевых шлюх?  
— Аа!.. Прекрати! — Эйрис выгнулся, потому что Мар коснулся чувствительной головки его обрезанного члена. — Да, кончи в меня, только заткнись и трахни прямо сейчас! Ты слишком много пиздишь!  
Мар ухмыльнулся, сжимая его член.  
— И тебя это возбуждает, детка. Возбуждает говорить о том, чего ты хочешь.  
— Ничего подобно… ааа!  
Мар вошел в него резко и глубоко, вогнал член целиком, так что их яйца соприкоснулись, а бедра издали звонкий шлепок.  
Он застонал сам, взяв Эйриса. Он сжал ладонями его бедра, прижался яйцами к его заднице и некоторое время наслаждался ощущением того, что его член наконец-то внутри Эйриса. Его пленника, с которым он может делать все, что угодно. Мужчина тяжело дышал и почти не двигался, привыкая к ощущениям. Мар медленно вынул из него член полностью, а потом вновь резко вошел. Эйрис застонал и затрепетал. Мар повторил движение — медленно вышел, чуть подождал, и резко вошёл вновь. Зрелище того, как его член резко входит в божественную задницу иноземца, а затем медленно ее покидает, было запредельно возбуждающим. Эйрис стонал при каждом проникновении, на коже блестели капельки пота. Мар отер лоб. А ведь еще недавно ему казалось, что в подземелье прохладно!  
Он взял Эйриса за бедра и чуть приподнял их, натягивая на себя. В его заднице узко и горячо, Мар снова подумал, что с удовольствием бы похитил иноземца и трахал бы его каждый день в своей комнате, — будь означенная комната действительно его.  
Он трахал Эйриса не особо заботясь о его удовольствии: похоже, его пленник любит пожестче, а если нет, то сам виноват, пожелав отдаться Мару в пыточной камере.  
Их бедра шлепали друг о друга, узкая поначалу задница сейчас облегала член ровно настолько туго насколько надо, Мар с удовольствием ебал иноземца, который, судя по бессвязным стонам, исключительно наслаждался происходящим.  
Мар сжал его член у основания, не позволяя кончить раньше себя. Эйрис стонал, практически кричал от удовольствия, подаваясь бедрами так, чтобы член проникал в него как можно глубже. Мар навис над ним, вбиваясь в горячую плоть, и вставил три пальца в рот Эйриса. Тот замычал, его язык заскользил по пальцам, и Мар почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Пленник прогибался под ним, подставляя зад; его обрамленные деревом руки сжались в кулаки.  
Мар на секунду вынул член, заставив Эйриса разочарованно выдохнуть. Он оттопырил зад и задрожал, когда Мар вошел в растраханную щель пальцем. У него был большой член — некоторые знакомые шлюшки периодически сокрушались о том, что он редко использует его по назначению.  
Сегодня назначение будет использовано полностью. Мар погладил пальцем простату и Эйрис сорвался на крик, его расширенный анус и налитый кровью член пульсировали от желания.  
— Мар, пожалуйста… я не могу больше, дай мне кончить… Ну пожалуйста, — умоляюще пролепетал пленник, дергаясь и пытаясь трахать себя об его палец.  
Мар вынул руку и положил обе ладони на его бедра. Розовая мокрая от смазки щелка трепетала, готовая принять его. Резко и глубоко, так, как ему нравится, Мар вогнал член в растянутую задницу. Стоны Эйриса превратились в бессвязные крики, колодки тряслись, замки и цепи на них позвякивали. Мар ебал своего пленника, не останавливаясь, быстро и грубо, а стоило лишь коснуться его члена, как Эйрис кончил с криком, прогнувшись под ним и прижимаясь задом к его бедрам. Мар уже не мог остановиться, он имел его, пока не кончил сам, заполнив его кишки спермой. Он обессиленно прижался к мокрой от пота дрожащей спине любовника, судорожно втягивая воздух ртом. Вот это было сейчас хорошо.  
Медленно, словно приходя в себя после затяжного пьяного угара, Мар поднялся. Его облегчившийся член выскользнул из попки Эйриса, оставив тягучую белую нить спермы. Мар обтерся лоскутами и стал медленно одеваться. Собственно, оставалась только одна проблема.  
Мар взял ключи, присел на корточки перед обрамлённым колодками лицом Эйриса и стянул с его глаз повязку. Туман наслаждения все еще рассеивался в его глазах. Мар легонько хлопнул его по щеке.  
— Эйрис. Как мне выбраться отсюда?  
Взгляд его тут же стал осмысленным и настороженным. Он, кажется, даже перестал дышать. Ага. «Видимо, после этого эпизода у него не было ни малейшего намерения отпускать меня живым», — подумал Мар.  
— Ну? Скажи мне и я оставлю тебе жизнь, — Мар помахал ключами перед его лицом. — Что мне сказать охране, чтобы меня выпустили отсюда одного? В ином случае мне придется помереть здесь с тобой. Я люблю справедливость, но это слишком романтичный финал, на мой вкус.  
Эйрис опустил взгляд, и Мару пришлось взять его за волосы, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
— Как. Мне. Выбраться. Отсюда. Живым?  
Он молчал, отводя глаза. Было видно, что ему есть что сказать, но почему-то он молчал. Мар совершенно не понимал этого человека.  
— Хорошо, поставим вопрос по-другому. Взять тебя в заложники и с клинком — то есть с молотком — у твоего горла пройтись по всей вилле до выхода — мой единственный шанс уйти отсюда живым?  
Эйрис покачал головой.  
— Тогда говори! — рявкнул Мар.  
Посол замялся.  
— Ты… ты можешь просто попросить меня… и я провожу тебя до ворот и никто тебя не тронет.  
Мариус презрительно взглянул на него.  
— И я тебе должен верить? С чего бы? Никакие боги не помешают тебе снова сказать: «Стража, убейте его».  
На прекрасном личике посла отразилась эмоция, которую Мар интерпретировал как «попался же параноик». Но верить Эйрису он не мог. Глупо верить людям — разве что очень глупым, у которых не хватает мозгов чтобы обманывать. Внезапно Мару пришла в голову идея, он взял тоненькое запястье Эйриса и нащупал пульс.  
— Ты сказал правду?  
Ага. Сердцебиение участилось. Можно было и не спрашивать. Мар подождал.  
— Твое имя Эйрис Торквемада?  
Опять. Мар хмыкнул. Так он и думал — иберийское имя не соответствовало бледной иноземной физиономии чужака. Впрочем, Мара не касается, почему столь почтенный господин пользуется псевдонимом. Ему нет дел до интриг патрициев — он птица не того полета. Но в клетке у оных сидеть не желает.  
Мар огляделся вокруг. Взгляд его блуждал по стенам, орудиям пыток, очагу, деревянным скамьям… Римский вор думал о том, каким был человек, выстроивший это подземелье. Пыточной явно не одна сотня лет. Каким бы он был человеком, если бы мог построить собственное подземелье?..  
Богатым — да, но это сейчас неважно. Жестоким — разумеется, но речь не об этом. Предусмотрительным? Несомненно.  
Мар сжал успокоившийся пульс на ручке Эйриса и поинтересовался:  
— Из этой темницы только один выход?  
***

— А, это ты, — Янус встретил его, словно Мара не было полчаса, а не больше недели. — Ты разобрался со своими проклятыми ожерельями? Стража — достала. Твоя сестра достала еще больше.  
Мар кивнул. Никто в логове не жаловал стражников и прочих блюстителей нравов. Логово было именно тем местом, куда нравы приходили покончить жизнь самоубийством.  
— И что ты сделал?  
— Я? — хмыкнул Мар, отбирая у него вино и наливая в кубок. — Я — ничего. Чист как слеза Персефоны. Кто бы мог подумать, что сдал меня не Титус, а Корнелиус. Мы временно лишились такого хорошего ювелира!  
— Временно? Что ты с ним сделал?  
— Я? — оскорбился Мариус. — Я — ничего. Недостойный мастер не просто ложно обвинил меня в краже, но и сам оказался виновен в ней!  
— Сам, — Янус хмыкнул и забрал кувшин. — Без твоей помощи?  
Мар пожал плечами.  
— После того, как я досадно ударился в доме легата, на меня снизошло озарение. Раз меня не опознали как вора, подумал я, кто же мог совершить подобное преступление? Возможно, именно тот, кто доложил страже, что его совершил я!  
— Тонко, — признал Янус. — И тебе поверили?  
— Разумеется. Как можно не поверить такому честному просветлённому гражданину как я? Особенно когда при обыске дома Корнелиуса ожерелье нашлось.  
Янус глубокомысленно замолчал. Потом выпил вина, но желанного просветления не наступило. Он вопросительно взглянул на Мара. Тот пожал плечами.  
— Да, я подставил его, подложив колье. Я мстительный, ты же меня знаешь.  
— Но ведь если бы ты оставил колье, мы бы могли его продать! — возмутился Янус.  
— Не могли, — отрезал Мар. — Легат поднял из-за стекляшки такой кипеж, что у нас бы его никто не купил. Кстати, где Гая?  
Брат пожал плечами.  
— То есть в итоге ты так и остался без ожерелья и без денег, и поэтому в долг ты мне не дашь? — подошел Янус к основной причине разговора. Мар вздохнул.  
— Только если немного.  
Отсчитывая деньги, он думал о том, как вложил в ослабевшую от секса руку Эйриса ключи от колодок и вышел из темницы через тайную дверь, раскрывавшуюся позади шипастого гроба. На поиски ее у Мара ушло полчаса — пленник помогать отказался. Во дворе он спросил рабыню, где находятся покои господина Эйриса. Их охраняли, даже здесь, на вилле, но Мар влез через окно. Не сразу, но нашел тот самый бочонок — иноземец и не подумал отбирать его добычу. Колье лежало на самом верху. Мар взял бочонок и вышел через главные ворота. Охранники пропустили его без вопросов — решили, что подарок легата. Главное было сделать морду понаглее — а с этим у Мара проблем не было.  
Он сразу же продал все содержимое бочонка — кроме проклятого колье.  
Он нашел Титуса, коллегу по ремеслу, предположительно сдавшего его властям. Потирая сломанный нос, толстяк гнусаво сообщил Мару, что его сестра — больная сука, и что он не имеет никакого отношения ни к какой подставе. Мариус пожал плечами — Гая всегда отличалась некоторой гневливостью. От Титуса же он узнал, кто на самом деле донес на него. Мар отсыпал ему несколько ассов — за информацию.  
Медлить он не стал, в тот же день проникнув в дом Корнелиуса, пока тот работал в мастерской, и подсунул драгоценное колье из Каффы в самый пыльный из ящиков с инструментами. Потом пошел в стражу и убедил юного, но явно амбициозного следователя, что «доносчику первый кнут» и им следует приглядеться повнимательнее к человеку, который указал им Мара. Сам римский вор сделал вид, что понятия не имеет, кто это был, но желает помочь в поисках легату, любезно предоставившему ему медицинскую помощь. Юноша внимательно выслушал его и решил рискнуть — у Мара был неплохой дар убеждения.  
Он не отказал себе в удовольствии полюбоваться, как стража уводит Корнелиуса, а тот, увидев Мара, кричит о подставе. Бессмысленные упражнения голосовых связок. Тому, кто однажды совершил ложный донос, не будет веры в суде.  
Юный стражник получил награду от легата и даже пытался поделиться ею с Мариусом. Римский вор отказался. Еще не хватало заводить дружбу со стражником с такими честными устремлениями.  
Постепенно жизнь вошла в прежнее русло. Мар грабил, Гая обманывала, Янус пил и бил людей. Закон оставил жителей логова в покое.  
Колье из Каффы было торжественно преподнесено коллегии Авгуров и посвящено Юноне — как услышал однажды в толпе Мар, срезая очередной кошель.  
Старик Агилл сказочно разбогател, почивая на неожиданных лаврах. Ради любопытства Мар поинтересовался, в чем секрет его успеха, и с удовольствием выслушал, как Агилл описал его визит на виллу легата как свой собственный. Мар хохотал так, что старый пьяница с подозрением покосился на него.  
Внезапно улыбка исчезла с лица римского вора. Это случалось иногда: посредине веселья он вдруг становился спокойным или даже мрачным и уходил бродить по улицам в одиночестве. Он пил и смотрел на небо. Он искал неприятностей, но они избегали его.  
«Это наша последняя встреча», — сказал он Эйрису, вкладывая в его руку ключ от колодок.  
Мар выполнил свое обещание. Прошел месяц с того дня, и Мар за три квартала обходил виллу легата. Но иногда возникало ощущение, что мысленно он все еще пленник ее подземелья.


End file.
